A House Divided
by TheWabbajackX
Summary: Princess Celestia finds her rule challenged by an important figure in the kingdom. While she struggling with this newfound coup, the Mane Six become involved in an enormous political movement that will change the course of history. Their friendship will be pushed to the test, by nefarious villains and each other. Equestria faces an uncertain future and will not last if divided.
1. Homecoming

Spike woke up with a bolt of energy, excited and ready for the week. It was rather unusual of him to be so energetic. The young dragon couldn't wait until Friday, which was Ponyville's annual Friendship Day. He couldn't wait to spend it with Twilight and the others. Spike had the highest hopes for this week and was sure that everything would be perfect. Perhaps, he would even get a chance to go on a date with Rarity. Since he had gotten older, he had gotten more confident. No longer was he a baby dragon but now grown up. He was just as tall as Twilight, yet his friends still treated him like he was a baby. It frustrated him a little, but he typically let it go. Spike never brought it up with Twilight, though. He didn't want another one of her lectures about draconic physiology and psychological development. The last one put him to sleep, and he had to spend the weekend scrubbing the latrines as punishment.

Spike looked over his drawing he had made the other night. It wasn't exactly "high art", but it was good enough for him. It was a crayon drawing of him and Twilight smiling. On the back was a to-do list of all the things they were going to do on Friday. He was so excited, he could barely stand it. His body tingled with energy at the thought of all the fun things they were going to do together. He even included things Twilight would like. She liked to reshelf the books every week, so Spike decided to put that first on the list. He had many other things listed, like a cupcake eating contest and a beach party. The day would conclude with a fireworks display later that night. Although Friendship Day wouldn't be until Friday, Spike could barely contain his excitement. He was filled with so much energy and joy that it may as well been Friendship Week instead of "day". Giggling with excitement, he left the room and scampered down the stairs. Twilight was looking over a letter, a worried expression on her face.

"Hi, Twilight!" Spike said happily. Twilight wasn't paying attention to him. Instead, she was focused on packing a satchel with plenty of scrolls and quills. Spike looked at her and was rather confused. She hadn't mentioned anything about needing to go somewhere. "Twilight?"

"Not now, Spike," she said swiftly. "Princess Celestia has called me to her side, and I need to get going."

"Great," the dragon said. "Let's go."

"Sorry, Spike, but it's just me and the others that are going," she told him. "You're staying here. Celestia said so." Spike seemed rather confused and a bit hurt. Why would Celestia exclude him? It seemed unfair.

"What'd she call you for?" Spike asked. "And why can't I come?"

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight answered, a bit of frustration in her voice. This was on such short notice, and she didn't like the idea of leaving Spike behind. "I'll tell you when I get back, but now, I've got to be going."

"But-" was all Spike got out before Twilight was out of the door, leaving the dragon all alone. Spike watched the door with big sad eyes. He gripped the note loosely in his hand. Twilight may have blown him off, but he felt that she must have had a good reason. Spike still held onto his excitement for Friday.

* * *

Celestia paced up and down the throne room, looking incredibly stressed.

"Dear sister, if you don't calm yourself down, you'll make yourself sick," Luna told her. Celestia continued to pace the room, not relaxed in the slightest.

"This may be the most important meeting of our entire lives, Luna!" the princess stated. "The general must be impressed with what he sees! How are you not stressed over this?" Luna and Celestia heard the doors creak open and turned. Cadance was leading Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack up to them. "Twilight Sparkle, it's good you could all arrive on such short notice." The six ponies nodded but exchanged worried glances. Celestia had clear signs of distress on her face.

"Well, golly, princess," Applejack spoke up. "Y'all look more worn out than mah Granny's ol' dancin' shoes." Luna giggled quietly at her statement. "Wat's got yah so troubled, ma'am?"

"A very important person is scheduled to inspect Canterlot," she said.

"How important?" Rarity asked.

"He's an old ally of the kingdom," she answered. "Since before Luna and I ruled over Equestria."

"He's an old war general," Luna added. Celestia nodded. This statement troubled them all greatly. Equestria hadn't been involved in war or any types of foreign politics for thousands of years. Why would an old war general come to visit the kingdom?

"Equestria hasn't had a need for a war general since before you took over," Twilight said to Celestia. "The only other time he's been here was to train my brother and the other recruits when I was a filly. What's he coming back for?"

"He's come to inspect the kingdom," Celestia stated. "To see if under our rule, it's successful." The ponies frowned at her words. They weren't making sense to him.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked.

"General Tigermoth," Celestia stated. Twilight's jaw hit the floor as she gasped loudly.

"THE General Tigermoth?" she asked. The two princesses nodded. "I have so many questions!"

"I don't get it," Rainbow Dash said. "What's so special about this Tigermoth guy?" Twilight turned to her quickly.

"You've never heard of the infamous General Tigermoth?" she gasped. The other ponies shook their heads, all at a loss.

"Long ago, General Tigermoth had ties to the original ruling kingdom of Canterlot," Celestia explained. "Before Discord became what he is or when Luna became Nightmare Moon. Equestria was a very different place back then, dominated by fighting and war. Even after earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns united, there was still fighting. When the kingdom of Equestria had gained enough strength and power to become an official kingdom, there was a need to form alliances with others like the griffins, hippogriffs, donkeys, and goats to form a united Equestria. The hippogriffs were the first to join our cause and helped us shape our kingdom. General Tigermoth was one of those who fought to support the unity we were building. He led legions of hippogriffs against the dragons and other monsters that threatened our lands. This went on for many years."

"The hippogriffs disappeared when it was all over," Twilight spoke up. The princesses nodded. "What happened to them?"

"The war to protect the kingdom was very costly," Luna stated, feeling it was now her turn to speak. "General Tigermoth was the best that had ever fought in service of the crown, and not just out of hippogriffs. He was given a permanent position of leadership within Equestria. However, under his command, many hippogriffs..."

"Ran out of batteries?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy whimpered pitifully at the thought. Luna nodded.

"They took heavy losses, and their leader had grown weary of all the fighting and losses. Because of this, they seceded from Equestria and returned to their land," Celestia said. "Far far away. Tigermoth was the only one that remained."

"Why'd he stay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He was so loyal to this kingdom," Celestia said. "He'd die before he left."

"Where'd he go after the war?" Applejack asked.

"To search for his people," Luna said. "He wanted to reunite them with the kingdom. Tigermoth viewed his people leaving as a betrayal and felt it was an injustice for them to leave. His search had been so long. Discord had been entombed in stone. I had become Nightmare Moon and banished. His search for his people ended up getting him lost for so long. Celestia had searched for him endlessly until he had been found. We had convinced him to stay to train Shining Armor and the royal guard, but that's it. Soon, he had continued his search."

"We had received a letter from him a few days ago," Celestia said. "He was coming back. And staying."

"So he didn't find his people's home?" Pinkie Pie asked. The two princesses shook their heads. Pinkie's mane deflated a little.

"That's so sad," Fluttershy whimpered.

"Maybe we can cheer him up!" Pinkie called out. "Like a party!" Luna and Celestia exchanged pained cringes.

"General Tigermoth isn't exactly a party person," Luna stated. Pinkie's eye twitched.

"But... everybody loves parties," she whimpered, her eye twitching some more. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy patted her gently, in order to keep her from cracking.

"Not Tigermoth," Celestia said. "Purely no nonsense."

"Boooring!" Rainbow called out.

"What can we do to help please Tigermoth?" Rarity asked.

"We've got to be on our best behavior," Celestia stated.

"Pinkie," Twilight said with a glance. Rainbow chuckled to herself. "Rainbow." The pegasus pouted. "What else, Princess?" Celestia shuffled nervously. Twilight raised an eyebrow at her.

"Also... let's keep some of... "incidents" we've had here in Canterlot quiet," she admitted.

"Like Spike's rampage?" Twilight asked.

"The parasprite swarm?" Fluttershy asked.

"Discord's return?" Pinkie Pie said with a smile. She giggled at the mention of Discord. Although he may have tried to throw Equestria into chaos, he still made Pinkie laugh.

"Queen Chrysalis trying to take over Canterlot?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Celestia said quickly. "Keep all of that quiet. As though it never happened."

"Ah dunno, princess," Applejack said. "Ah'm not sure ah like the idea of lyin'. Just seems... dishonest." Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's the whole point, Applejack," she said. Applejack snorted at her.

"So why couldn't Spike come with us?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, why couldn't the little fritter come along?" Applejack asked.

"I feel bad little Spikey Wikey couldn't accompany us," Rarity said. Celestia sighed.

"Remember how we said General Tigermoth fought dragons?" Luna asked. The ponies nodded. "The dragons were responsible for a lot of the casualties in the past."

"Tigermoth HATES dragons," Celestia stated. The ponies gasped in shock. "If he saw Spike, I'm not sure what he would do."

"You could protect Spike though," Twilight said.

"Tigermoth's unpredictable," Celestia told them. "He could try something when our backs are turned."

"Keep 'im under guard, then," Applejack suggested. "Or somethin'."

"Then, he'd know we were trying to hide something," Celestia answered. "I don't like it either, but it's for Spike's own safety." Twilight was now more nervous than excited. She had heard that General Tigermoth was infamous for his war tactics and was a living legend. The way she made Celestia nervous and how he might hurt Spike set her off.

"When will he be here?" Twilight asked. The doors opened, the creaking echoing loudly in the hall. An escort of armed guards came through and split in two, revealing the General himself. Tigermoth had the top half of a bird and the back of a pony. His back legs were thick with dark teal fur, ending in two large, thick, heavy, black hooves. A thick woolly mane tipped his flank, with two teal splits at the side. His wings were a dark teal with orange stripes, tipped black at the ends. He had orange blazing eyes and had large tan antlers atop his head. General Tigermoth strode forward to them, analyzing them with his piercing eyes. Twilight Sparkle and the other five ponies knelt before him. Celestia, Luna, and Cadance walked towards him and bowed in respect. Tigermoth stood there and nodded.

"General Tigermoth," Celestia spoke. "It's good to have you back in Canterlot once more."

"It's certainly been a long time," the hippogriff stated. His accent was slight but peculiar to listen to. His voice was soft but stern. "Princess Luna, Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Please, sir," Cadance said. "I'd prefer it if you called me "Cadance"."

"Sorry, ma'am," Tigermoth stated. "I'm afraid I cannot. I'm a soldier on duty."

"General, we haven't had conflict in years," Celestia told him.

"A soldier is always on duty, Princess Celestia," Tigermoth stated. "Ever vigilant, ever watchful. The Virtues of the Paragon guide all soldiers." Rainbow Dash glanced at the others and rolled her eyes. This guy was strict beyond belief. "Speaking of soldiers, where is Guard Captain Shining Armor?"

"My husband should be off-duty momentarily," Cadance said with a smile. Tigermoth raised a feathered eyebrow at her.

"Fraternization within the chain of command," he muttered under his breath. "Hmmm..." Cadance looked at him questioningly. He waved his talon at her, dismissing his remark. "Nevermind. Just collecting my thoughts." Celestia and Luna exchanged worried glances. It seemed he had already found something to disapprove of.

"You'll have time to meet my Captain of the Guard later," Celestia said. "For now, I'd like you to meet my faithful student and her friends. These ponies have done much for our kingdom."

"Ahh, yes," Tigermoth said. "I've read the letters." He strode over and stood straight in front of Twilight Sparkle. She smiled nervously at him.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," she said. "I am Celestia's student and owner of the Ponyville Library." Tigermoth remained silent and looked over the six of them.

"In Celestia's reports, you six are appointed the Elements of Harmony," he stated. "State yours." Twilight blinked, caught off-guard by how abrupt he was.

"Magic." Tigermoth tapped his claws on the marble floor. "...Sir."

"Magic, huh?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice. His voice held a tinge of cynicism she couldn't accurately describe. "Very well." He walked over to the next pony in line. "Name, occupation, and representing element," he stated.

"Name's Applejack, sir," the country pony said kindly. "Mah family owns Sweet Apple Acres, so Ah work there. Ah represent honesty, sir." Tigermoth nodded.

"Honesty. Something I can appreciate." Tigermoth moved onward. Fluttershy hid behind her mane and trembled slightly before him.

"Umm..." she said quietly. "I'm-I'm Fluttershy... sir." Her voice was very quiet and pitiful.

"Speak up like you've got a solid pair of horseshoes under your hooves," Tigermoth said gruffly. Fluttershy let out the most pitiful whimper any of them had heard.

"I take care of the animals and, um... my element is kindness, General Tigermoth sir..." Tigermoth's face contorted into a bewildered expression. Kindness? Really?

"Can you handle particularly dangerous animals, such as manticores?" the general asked. The ponies exchanged confused glances between one another.

"I handled one once before..." she said quietly. "But I-"

"Good," Tigermoth interrupted. He stood before the bouncing silly pink pony, his stern look never changing. Twilight winced nervously. She was praying Pinkie would behave.

"Hiya there, general guy!" she said with a giggle. "My name's Pinkie Pie! I work at Sugarcube Corner with Mr. and Mrs. Cake and their two little baby foals Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. My element is laughter, because I love laughing! Ooh, and parties, too! Do YOU like parties?" Tigermoth stared at her, his feathery eyebrows slanted. His orange eyes burned at her. The smile on her face faded away quickly. Luna and Celestia looked over at one another. This couldn't be good.

"Indeed," was all he said. He glanced over her and walked over to Rarity.

"Hello, sire," she said elegantly. "And might I say your feathers look fabulous. I'm Lady Rarity. I run Carousel Boutique as a fashion designer. My element is that of generosity. A fitting one, I'm sure you see." The elegant pony fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Generosity, huh?" the general asked. Rarity smiled nervously. Tigermoth scratched his chin for a bit. "Very well." His tone was light and soft. The others sighed with relief. Rainbow Dash straightened up and saluted. Tigermoth nodded, impressed.

"Sir! Rainbow Dash, sir!" she barked. "I maintain the weather around Ponyville, but my real dream is to join the Wonderbolts. My element is loyalty."

"Loyalty," Tigermoth repeated. "Now there's something I can appreciate. You'll go far, kid." Rainbow grinned to herself, glancing at the other ponies and grinning at them. "Your followers check out well enough." Rainbow's grin faded, not liking the way he said that. They all knew that comment was aimed at Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy specifically. Rarity and Twilight felt a bit scorned as well for how underwhelmed he seemed to be with them. "We'll discuss matters later. For now, I'd like to see Shining Armor. Dismissed." He walked past them all and through a pair of double doors. The pair of guards at the door saluted. Celestia and Luna watched the doors shut and waited a few minutes before speaking up.

"Thank goodness," Celestia said with a breath of relief.

"Now I know why you were so nervous, sister," Luna gasped.

"Well enough," Rainbow scoffed. She pouted, sticking her tongue out in the general's direction. "What does that guy know?"

"He's a war hero, Sugarcube," Applejack said. "Although, Ah reckon that was a bit rude of 'im."

"He's not so bad," Fluttershy said. "I'm sure he's nice, although... he seems kind of scary..."

"He's not like I thought he'd be," Twilight said, a twinge of disappointment in her voice. "I know he was a war hero, but I thought he wouldn't be so stiff. I'm glad he likes my brother, at least."

"If he likes your brother, that means you're in the clear, Twilight," Rainbow said. "You too, Cadance."

"I certainly hope so," the two said in harmony. They then exchanged glances and giggles.

* * *

Shining Armor pointed his hoof at several different places to send the guards. He heard someone's throat cleared and turned to see someone that made his jaw drop. General Tigermoth had arrived earlier than expected.

"Sir!" he said with a grin and a salute. Tigermoth nodded and gave off a small smile.

"At ease, soldier," he said, patting the young trooper on the shoulder. "Captain of the Guard. I knew you'd become something special." Shining Armor nodded at his superior. He tried to keep his composure but couldn't and ended up hugging the old hippogriff.

"It's good to have you back," he said. Tigermoth returned his hug and ruffled his mane.

"Good to be back, son," the general replied. "Things have changed since last visit, although I didn't see much of it then either." The two laughed for a bit before Tigermoth regained composure. "Son, we need to talk about this marriage of yours with Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

"What's wrong with her, sir?" he asked.

"Not a thing, but it seems awfully suspicious that a soldier has such engagements with royalty," Tigermoth said. "Some might consider it a scandal."

"Cadance and I love each other, sir," Shining Armor explained. "It's no scandal. Cadance is completely honest. As am I."

"I never doubted your honesty, son," Tigermoth said to the guard captain. "Nor the princess's. Maybe it's just because I'm an old soldier. I don't mean to spoil your happiness."

"You're just worried for your kingdom, sir," Shining Armor said with a pat on the general's shoulder. "I understand. You go by the chain-of-command. You know, I still have the Virtues of the Paragon memorized, sir. I've had all the guards learn it by heart." Tigermoth chuckled.

"You're a good soldier, son," he replied. "If every guard was like you-"

"Then I wouldn't be special," Shining joked. The two laughed once more.

"Tell me, captain," Tigermoth said. "How have your experiences been here while in service to Canterlot?" Shining Armor's brow furrowed with worry. Celestia had wanted him to keep some of the more catastrophic occurrences quiet. He had to be really choosy with his words, even though he hated having to lie to his commander and idol.

"Rather quiet, actually." He winced at the words.

* * *

**Author's Note: General Tigermoth has the voice of Michael Hogan, who you may know as Captain/Commander Bailey from Mass Effect 2 and 3 as well as General Tulius from Skyrim. It is to help immerse the reader into the experience.**

**Also, I can't help but feel this first chapter tries to rush out a bit too much exposition and comes off a bit slow. Meh. I hope it plans on growing better.**


	2. Change

Ponyville had become different. Very different. General Tigermoth had been back for less than a day, and Ponyville now had guard patrols from the castle watching over their little town under his request and the approval of Shining Armor and the three princesses. The princesses approved of the request to satiate him. Shining Armor wasn't sure he agreed, but orders were orders. It was an unusual change of pace for everyone. No one was used to such a strong military presence save for at the Royal Canterlot Wedding.

"Wat in the hay is goin' on here?" Applejack shouted as she galloped up to Sweet Apple Acres. Royal soldiers were gathered in front of the Apple family house. The guards turned to the orange pony and her friends. Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith met her before them.

"Well, howdy, deary," Granny Smith said gingerly.

"Granny, wat's the big idea?" Applejack asked. Applebloom bounced around Applejack, rather excitedly.

"We're gonna be supportin' the troops!" the filly cried out. Applejack looked confused.

"These fellers here had been on their tour of duty since our good general came back to Canterlot all those years ago," the elderly pony explained. "The general says to honor these good colts, we have to take them in and care for them."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said. Applejack furrowed her brow.

"So they're just gonna lounge about while we gotta take care of 'em?" she asked. Mac snorted at her.

"They're offerin' to help around the farm, Applejack," Applebloom stated. "Granny Smith was givin' 'em jobs."

"Eeyup," Mac replied.

"Ah….. well, Ah'm sorry, fellers," Applejack admitted. "Ah was jus' surprised is all." The troops remained aloof, instead going about their business. She watched them lining up to the trees and kicking apples out of the trees. "We're gonna get a lot of work done."

"Eeyup," Mac said. The soldiers were helping to clean up the farm, tending the crops and animals, and various other tasks. Applebloom passed out several tankards of cider to some troopers relaxing on the picnic tables. She bounced around with energy, asking them various questions and listening to their stories. Big Mac was also very invested in what they had to say. Applejack liked what she saw, but her head was still spinning. Change was happening so fast, and she was trying to get used to it. She turned back to her friends who had been watching everything.

"Fellers, Ah'm so lost," Applejack admitted. "All this change in so short a time."

"You're not the only one, Applejack," Twilight said. "The general has his troops in my library. They say he wants them to be up to date on what's happened in his absence. I barely had time to get Spike to Zecora's before they came in. I hope they won't be staying there all the time. Otherwise, Spike may have to end up living out with Zecora."

"Is the little feller alright?" the orange pony asked.

"I'm worried about him," Fluttershy said.

"I hope so," Twilight said. "Although I wish I had time to explain things. I feel bad. We left him behind, and now we're kicking him out."

"It's for his own protection, darling," Rarity said. Twilight sighed.

"I know. Doesn't mean I like it, though. Spike's done nothing wrong to have to go through this."

"Spike's not like those other big, mean, scary dragons," Fluttershy said softly. "He's a good one."

"I kinda wish he was like some of those other dragons, though," Rainbow Dash said. "He's kinda wimpy." Rarity shot her a look. "What? It's true." Rarity gave her a shocked and offended look.

"Rainbow Dash! I'm surprised at you! Spike doesn't need to be like those vicious dragons. He's perfect the way he is. Right, girls?" Their silence was followed by awkward, uncomfortable winces. "Girls, you can't be serious!"

"Well…. Ah'm tryin' to be nice here when Ah say this, but the little fritter's a bit of a lightweight," Applejack said, a pained expression on her face.

"You'd think since he's grown up a little that he'd toughen up," Rainbow stated.

"Well, I like Spiky Wikey the way he is," Rarity huffed, although she did see their point despite not admitting it. Spike, despite his growth, has not entirely matured with age. He wasn't a baby dragon anymore, but the ponies still viewed him as one. It irritated the dragon to no end. He was as tall as them now and not that much younger than Twilight, but he was still the runt of the group.

* * *

Spike walked around the trees, a bit away from Zecora's shack. Some troopers had come by to ask her some questions, which forced him to hide out in the Everfree Forest. He hoped they would not be there long. He himself was not sure of what was out and lurking in the shadows. The dragon slumped against a tree, rubbing his scaled stomach. It growled loudly. Spike didn't get to eat lunch before Twilight had him leave. He couldn't wait to go back to Ponyville and get some answers from her. A thought then occurred to him. How long would the general's troops be in Ponyville?

"I don't want to stay out here forever!" he said aloud. Spike slammed his hands over his mouth. He didn't want them to find him.

"Well there," an older sounding voice said. Spike winced in fear and turned with one eye open to see General Tigermoth looking at him from the other side of the tree he was slumped against.


	3. Library Talk

Twilight and Celestia were in the royal library discussing the matter of General Tigermoth. The hippogriff had stepped out for the evening, to see the land he hadn't had the chance to. His return had brought about some unexpected change.

"It's only temporary, Twilight," Celestia reassured her, as the two of them reorganized the books upon the shelves.

"Ponyville just felt so cozy," her faithful student said. "Now, it just feels so different. I don't have a problem with the trooper ponies, but do you think you can convince Tigermoth to relax? Just a little?" Celestia chuckled to herself.

"That's a word that isn't in his vocabulary," she said.

"Tell me about it." The two ponies shared a good laugh. "Why are you so worried about him? Luna doesn't seem so worried."

"She's been gone a long time, Twilight Sparkle," the princess stated. "She doesn't understand. General Tigermoth is very high maintenance and by-the-book. Actually, that last part sounds a bit like you."

"Gee, thanks," her student said with flat sarcasm. Celestia patted her head gently.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you," she said. "But it's very important that the general is pleased with what he sees. We need him to still believe in Equestria. He's an invaluable ally but a dangerous enemy." This last sentence caused Twilight some concern.

"You're worried he'll go to war with Equestria?" she asked.

"That's impossible," Celestia stated. "He's far too loyal to do such a thing. I'm a bit more worried about the actions Tigermoth will take if he finds something he dislikes."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked. Celestia turned back to the bookshelf and read the titles along the spines.

"Twilight, how much do you know of General Tigermoth?" she asked.

"All the stuff in the books, really," Twilight said with some concern. "He was instrumental in protecting Equestria and is infamous for his war tactics, but they don't really discuss his war tactics. Nothing on where he comes from or anything. Why?"

"Tigermoth is mostly infamous in his views on capital punishment," the princess stated.

"Capital punishment?" Twilight asked. "I thought the only forms of punishment Equestria had were either serving your time in the dungeon or banishment."

"Tigermoth had one extra," Celestia said somberly. "In the cases of extreme crimes, like treason, he would cut off the offender's cutie mark. If the offender was really terrible, their flank would be burned with the mark of shame." Twilight gasped in horror.

"But removing one's cutie mark!" she said. "That's the most illegal thing anypony can do!"

"It wasn't originally," Celestia said. "It was considered horribly taboo. Still is. I wanted to make sure it couldn't be done, so I made it illegal." Twilight was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"How could anypony even consider such a thing?" she asked.

"Tigermoth's sense of justice is harsh and unrelenting," the princess explained. "He would go to extreme lengths to protect his people. He even proposed the idea of phylacteries." Twilight rubbed her chin, thinking about the word.

"Why would he want those?" she asked.

"The general doesn't exactly trust magic," Celestia said, biting her lip and feeling awkward.

"But magic is one of the Elements of Harmony," Twilight stated.

"True, but Tigermoth goes by a different doctrine," the princess said. "Hippogriffs also can't use magic. This is the main reason he distrusts it, I think. Back in Equestria's early days, most of our enemies were very powerful magisters, surpassing most of our magical knowledge. To turn the tide, Tigermoth developed anti-magical armors, weapons, and counter spells." That last part threw her student for a bit of a loop

"How do you counter magic with magic?" Twilight asked. "Like anti-magic? Seems like something Discord would come up with."

"No kidding," Celestia said. "The phylacteries served as a way of tracking unicorns and their use of magic. A sample of blood from a unicorn would be drawn and placed into an enchanted glass container. With it, they can tell whether or not a unicorn has used a certain spell or not as well as finding where they are. Useful for solving magic related crimes or finding criminals, but it also discriminates against unicorns and violates their sense of privacy. And that just won't do."

"That's not right!" Twilight huffed. "He can't pick on unicorns like that."

"In some cases in which the crime was not extreme enough to warrant capital punishment, he would sometimes break the horn of the offending unicorn." Twilight dropped the pile of books she was carrying.

"That's too far!" she shouted.

"I won't let him do anything like that, Twilight, but we can't give him probable cause."

"You and Luna rule all of Equestria, Celestia," Twilight noted. "Why are you so worried? He answers to you, after all." Celestia rubbed her forehead with her hoof.

"Twilight, it's not that simple," she sighed. "It's an enormous political system that's in place. I can assure you, however, that all he does now will not be permanent. Equestria will return to normal when he is complacent." It was Twilight's turn to sigh. Every young filly at one point in their lives wanted to be a princess. The reality of it all is not as fun as it seemed.

"I just wish Spike didn't have to hide like some sort of criminal," Twilight said remorsefully. "He's my friend. He shouldn't have to go through this." Celestia enveloped Twilight Sparkle with her wing into a comforting embrace.

"I know, Twilight, but it's for his own protection. If Tigermoth found a dragon in his midst, I'm not sure what he would do."

* * *

"Well, howdy there, little fella," the general said with a kindly old tone. Spike was cowering against the tree but then stopped shaking. He slowly opened one eye and peered at the imposing hippogriff. "What are you doing all the way out here?" The dragon was completely and utterly confused. Twilight had told him that General Tigermoth hated dragons.

"I'm... not in trouble?" he asked softly. The general now looked confused.

"For what?" he asked back.

"For... being a... dragon?" Spike asked nervously.

"Why would you be in trouble for that?" the general asked. Slowly, Spike began to relax, but it still didn't make sense to him.

"Twi... someone in town said you hated dragons," he said. He wanted to keep Twilight's name out of this for fear of getting her in trouble.

"I fought dragons a long time ago, but that's the past, son," Tigermoth said, running his talon on the dragon's head scales. "Besides, I hold no grudge against you. You haven't hurt anyone, right?" Spike gulped. He didn't remember much from his rampage as an enormous dragon on his birthday, but thankfully, Twilight said he didn't hurt anyone. Just broke a lot of stuff.

"N-no. Of course not."

"Then, you've nothing to worry about, son," Tigermoth addressed. Spike sighed with relief. "So, you live in Ponyville?"

"Yeah," Spike said calmly. "I write letters and reports to Princess Celestia." Tigermoth scowled slightly at this revelation. Celestia hadn't mentioned a dragon in their midst, let alone one working under the crown. "I'm sure my friends will be glad to know I don't have to hide anymore."

"Um, why don't we keep this our little secret for now, okay?" Tigermoth asked. Spike seemed confused.

"Why?"

"Just do it for now, son," the general said. Spike merely shrugged. "I need to return to the castle for an investigation. Come up to Canterlot sometime, and we can have a chance to talk."

"You mean by myself?" Spike asked.

"Of course," Tigermoth spoke. "You're a big dragon, aren't you? You can look after yourself." A small grin worked its away along the dragon's snout. For the first time in his life, someone was treating him like a responsible grown up and not like a baby dragon like his friends did.

"Yes," Spike said with confident, putting his hands on his hips and standing triumphantly. "Yes, I am."


	4. Rough Day

Spike woke up from his bed, stretching his limbs. He still retained the energy he's had since Monday. It was already Wednesday, and it showed no sign of slowing. Friendship Day would be fantastic, even if General Tigermoth's troops were occupying Ponyville. He scampered down the stairs to find Twilight Sparkle buried in her books, just like she had been for the past two days. They had been spending less time together, not even talking when they went to bed. Spike had been shut out of Twilight's life since Tigermoth returned. She carefully analyzed every historical record she had present in her library. The only time she left was to meet up with the others. The purple dragon felt a little bummed out, not getting to hang out.

"Um, Twilight?" he asked, hoping to get her attention off the books for a bit.

"What, Spike?" she asked curtly. After what she had learned about the darker side of Tigermoth's military career, Twilight had become determined to research as much as she could to help Celestia in her efforts with the general.

"I was wondering if we could-"

"Whatever it is, I can't. I told you that I'm very busy. Can it wait?" Spike looked to his feet and twitched his tail a little.

"Well, we're still on for Friendship Day, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Twilight responded. "But right now, I need to be focused. You mind giving me some privacy? Go to Fluttershy's or something. Just keep out of sight of the general's soldiers."

"Sure," Spike said. He scooped up some bits and walked out the door. The dragon sighed and sat himself on the porch. "Man. Kicked out of my own house." Twilight's word hit the dragon a little hard. She seemed harsher than she was when she left. Twilight still hadn't explained to him why she left in a hurry or why he had to hide from the general beyond the fact that he hated dragons. It wasn't true, but Spike kept true to his word and didn't mention his talk with the hippogriff. "Maybe Fluttershy will hang out with me." He took Twilight's advice and decided to pay the shy pegasus a visit.

* * *

Spike walked up the path to her cottage. He enjoyed spending company with his pony friends, and Fluttershy was no exception. He wondered what she would like to do today. As he stepped up to the front door, he heard voices coming from inside. Spike peered through the opening at the top of the door and saw two troopers talking to Fluttershy. Angel stood right beside her, his arms folded and glaring at the guards for interrupting Fluttershy making him lunch. Spike kept his head down and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Ma'am, you say you have experience with manticores?" one trooper asked. Spike raised a scaled eyebrow. Manticores were very vicious beasts. Why would the general be interested in those? And why ask Fluttershy for advice?

"Well, I did stop one from rampaging and hurting my friends once," she said timidly. Fluttershy wasn't afraid of the troopers. She knew they were here to protect the ponyfolk, but she had always been intimidated by authority figures. Even benevolent ones like Princess Celestia and Luna. The two troopers exchanged looks. Fluttershy panicked a little on the inside. Had she said something wrong? Tigermoth seemed like he was unimpressed back at Canterlot, and she wanted to make a better impression.

"Well, what are your experiences with dragons?" the one trooper asked again. Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"D-dragons?" she stammered.

"Yeah. Dragons," the other trooper said. "Big. Loud. Breathe fire, hoard treasure, eat livestock. All that." The shy little pony didn't like any of those adjectives.

"Well, I did save my friends from one before," she said, putting on a false bravado. Although she had stood up to that dragon outside of Ponyville, they still terrified her to no end. The two guards exchanged looks again, not sure whether or not to believe it.

"Right," the one trooper said. "So you're willing to do some work in dealing with dragons then?" Fluttershy's mind went numb. The thought of working with such big, large, loud, and scary monsters terrified her. She then broke down and cowered on the floor.

"No, no, no dragons!" she said. "They're big, mean, loud, scary, and ugly! I don't want to work with a big thing that'll try to eat me!" She opened one eye and looked up at the two troopers, who gave her a look of befuddlement. She stood up and cleared her throat. "No thank you, please." Her tone shrank to a low softness at this statement.

"Very well," the other trooper said. "That concludes our questioning, ma'am. Have a pleasant day." The two bowed and walked right out the door. Fluttershy looked over at Angel, who was shaking his head in embarrassment.

"At least they were polite," she said. The rabbit raised an eyebrow at her, his beady little eyes giving off a condescending look. The troopers had walked past Spike and didn't even notice him. Spike hadn't even noticed them. Fluttershy's words hurt him. He thought back to when his greed changed him into a giant dragon. He didn't mean to tear up Ponyville back then. The primal dragon instinct within had taken over when he started hassling people for gifts on his birthday. Fluttershy must not have liked dragons then. She didn't even show up to the Great Dragon Migration with him and the others.

_Was she scared of me?_

_Did she think I was ugly?_

Spike sighed and, with a heavy heart, got up from the grass and began to walk down the steps. All these self conscious thoughts plagued his young mind. Since the incident on his birthday, the ponies of Ponyville had been acting weird around him. Wherever he went in town, he always got glances of dirty looks and disapproving glances. Parents hurried their little fillies and colts quickly along and away from him in the streets. It had been going on for a while, and he hadn't gotten used to it but took comfort in his friend's unconditional love and appreciation. Had he been wrong about that? Spike shook his head. He believed in his friends. Still, it was hard to rationalize what Fluttershy said. Spike sighed and thought about some things. He thought about taking up General Tigermoth on his offer to come up to Canterlot Castle. He nodded and turned away from the cottage, walking in the direction of Canterlot.


	5. Canterlot Visit

In typical fashion, the ponies walking the streets gave Spike a wide berth. They gave him nervous glances and hurried quickly away from him. The purple and green dragon looked down at his feet, hiding a pained expression in his eyes. He shook it off and took comfort in going to visit Canterlot. General Tigermoth seemed like a very agreeable sort. Plus, he had Shining Armor and the three princesses to talk to.

"SPIIIIIIIIIKE!" a high pitched voice called out. He blinked in confusion and saw the boundless amount of hyperactive energy known as Pinkie Pie bouncing towards him. "Spike Spike Spike Spike Spike!"

"Found him, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash hollered, speeding after Pinkie. The hardworking country pony sprinted after her. The three ponies stood before the dragon.

"Wat in the hay do you think you're doin', Spike?" Applejack asked. The ponies pushed him over to an alleyway, out of sight from the trooper ponies.

"Going to Canterlot," he said.

"Are you nuts?" Rainbow asked. "The general will turn you into a pair of dragonscale boots! You can't just walk into the castle like nothing's wrong!"

"But nothing IS wrong," Spike stated. "I've done nothing wrong. Why should I be worried?"

"You could explode!" Pinkie Pie rationalized. Spike, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash gave her confused looks. "And then explode again!"

"Just explode?" Applejack asked. "For no reason?"

"It's possible," Pinkie stated adamantly. Rainbow placed a hoof to her face and shook her head.

"Well, I'm not worried, guys," Spike said. "I can take care of myself. I'm a big dragon now." He smiled to himself and folded his arms. His smile disappeared when the three ponies burst into laughter.

"You? Really?" Rainbow asked between laughs. "Spike, you're too wimpy!"

"Am not!" he said defensively. He may have not been the toughest, but he was determined. He managed to follow the dragons from Ponyville to their nesting zone in the Badlands, after all.

"No offense, Sugarcube, but you're kind of a…." Applejack thought on her words in what was the nicest way to tell him. "Spike, you're about as durable as wet paper towels." Rainbow burst harder into laughter while Applejack winced a little. She hadn't meant for that to come off so harshly.

"Wet paper towels are good for cleaning up messes when you bake cupcakes, though," Pinkie said, adding her two bits into the mix. Rainbow continued laughing.

"Yeah," she said with a laugh. "Maybe you could put on that favorite apron of yours and clean up those dangerous messes around Ponyville, Dragonboy!"

"Aww, ease up, Rainbow," Applejack said.

"Don't wanna get your apron, dirty," Pinkie said. She was doing her best to try and lighten the mood but to no avail.

"Listen, what we're tryin' to say is that yah can't just wander off and do all willie nilly. You're not the toughest little critter, after all, and these are diff'rent times." Spike pouted. He hated when they did this to him, still treating him like he was little. He was only slightly younger than Twilight. She had only been a filly when she hatched him. Spike wasn't having it this time.

"Whatever," he spat. "I don't care if you don't think I can take care of myself. I'm going to Canterlot anyway, and you can't stop me." Applejack leaped over the dragon and stood before him, her hooves planted firmly in the dirt.

"Wanna bet?" she asked.

"Why do you wanna go to Canterlot anyway?" Rainbow asked. The general had asked for Spike to keep this a secret. He had to lie, and fast.

"Why not?" he said. "Nothing for me to do here in Ponyville. Twilight wanted me out of the house."

"If you're lookin' for somethin' to keep yah occupied, y'all can always come and do some work on the farm," Applejack mentioned.

"I can't," Spike said, walking past the country pony. "I'm too wimpy, remember? As durable as wet paper towels." Spike's tone had been very cutting. It was unexpected to hear from him.

"Now, Spike-"

"Aww, let him go, Applejack," Rainbow Dash said, floating on a cloud hovering overhead. "He'll be back."

"He may be a while if he waddles so slow," Pinkie noted.

"Waddle?" Spike shouted in irritation. "Augh!" Pinkie and Rainbow giggled. Applejack stifled her laughter but felt a bit bad for the dragon.

"Ya'll think so, Rainbow?" she asked.

"Of course," the rainbow pegasus stated. "He'll have to come back to eat." This got Applejack laughing again, even though she felt bad for it. Spike growled under his breath but didn't say anything. He kept walking to the castle, eager to have a conversation where nopony would treat him like a baby.

* * *

An unexpected knock on the throne room door caught Celestia's attention. She hadn't summoned anyone. As she trotted over to open the doors, she expected Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, or Tigermoth. Well, she had been half right in her guess. General Tigermoth was indeed here but had brought company. Specifically, he had brought the little green and purple dragon Spike.

"Greetings, Princess Celestia," the hippogriff greeted. "I'm sure you're familiar with Spike here." Spike waved in a friendly manner. Celestia's expression shifted from one of surprise to faking a smile. She always enjoyed seeing the dragon, but she wished it was on better circumstances.

"General, I can explain-"

"No need," he said, interrupting her. "I'm not here to start any trouble with our dragon friend. I merely wish to get to know him." Celestia gave the two a bewildered look. "Met him while talking with this zebra woman out in the Everfree Forest. Says he lives in Ponyville."

"So you're not mad about him here?" Celestia asked.

"Of course not," Tigermoth said casually. The princess sighed with relief.

"I'm sure Twilight and her friends will be glad to know they don't have to worry about Spike anymore," she said with a genuine smile.

"Let's keep Spike's meetings here a secret for now," Tigermoth said. Celestia looked confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"Experiment," the general stated. "Want to see how we all perform under pressure from keeping secrets." Celestia shuffled her hooves slightly. She was already undergoing such a thing, and it was proving to be incredibly stressful. Yet, she had to keep the general pacified for now.

"Of course, General," she said, keeping her hooves still. "We have to be prepared to keep secrets sometime, right?"

"Right," he said, his voice having a slight creak to it. The fact that Celestia had kept the dragon deliberately hidden from him made him suspicious. It was clear to him that there was more going on here than he realized. The hippogriff was determined to find out eventually. "Come on, Spike. We have a lot to talk about." The two walked past Celestia and went down a hallway leading to the general's makeshift office.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Spike asked.

"I'd like to know about you, son," he said genuinely. "Tell me about yourself, what you do in Ponyville, and what living there's been like."

"Is this like an interview or something, sir?" he asked.

"Just want to get to know the people I protect and serve is all," Tigermoth replied. Spike shrugged. It sounded good to him.


	6. Seeking Solace

"That so, eh?" Tigermoth asked.

"Yeah!" Spike said. "They just don't understand. They still treat me like a baby dragon!" Spike had been talking with the general for the past half hour. He told him all the stuff Twilight said wasn't classified. Discord and Chrysalis, as far as General Tigermoth knew, had not attacked Equestria. However, in the back of his mind, Tigermoth knew Spike was withholding information from him. Despite this, the hippogriff had come to respect the dragon as well as for his pony friends. Their efforts in securing Ponyville from the dragon, Nightmare Moon, the hydra, and the diamond dogs were impressive. Securing a peace between Appleoosa and the wandering buffalo tribes was also a notable feat. Spike's words also confirmed what he had suspected: that Celestia was keeping secrets. She never mentioned or wrote about the parasprites, diamond dog kidnapping and occupation in the gem quarries, the dragon nesting in the cliffs, or the hydra attack. Had she, it would still look bad on her part but not as bad as keeping information from him. The more news he heard, the more he was displeased. Her subjects were doing her work in securing the peace of Equestria for her. They also hadn't exactly been charitable to the young dragon, from what he gathered.

"Sounds to me like they're not exactly good friends," Tigermoth noted. Spike processed his words. Their mistreatment of him extended farther back than just this week. Spike had not been brought along to Canterlot for Twilight's birthday. Twilight and all her friends had fun while Spike had stayed behind. He had set up decorations, blown up balloons without burning them for once, and many things. He waited for hours, but when it was clear she was not coming back that day, he had become incredibly disheartened. Spike had failed to mention anything of it to Twilight, not wanting to get in her way. During the meteor shower, they had filled him up with praise and appreciation. Rarity had even made him a special sequined bowtie. It was special to him and made him felt like he mattered. This was entirely shattered when Twilight's new pet Owlowiscious came around. Rarity had made him the exact same bowtie she made for Spike. That had truly been a blow to his ego and heart. A complete slap in the face of his love for her. Again, he didn't bring it up, not wanting to get in anypony's way. Their persistent teasing, although he knew were just fun and games, would end up hitting too close to home at times. His scaly head was confused with a mixture of emotions. After all their experiences together and what he saw in the nightmarish vision from King Sombra, Spike thought they would've been brought closer than before. Instead, he felt himself growing more distant from Twilight and the others.

"They are!" he protested. "They are good friends!" That's what he liked to believe anyway. Twilight and the others had hurt him badly, whether it was unintentional or otherwise. He felt perhaps he should tell them how he felt, but they were always so busy. And he felt he'd just be getting in the way. "I don't hate them. I do care about them all, but I… I just-"

"You just want some recognition," Tigermoth said. Spike nodded. The old general patted the dragon's shoulder comfortingly.

"A thank you would be nice every now and then, maybe," he said. Spike hadn't even thought much of it before. What the general said had started to get him thinking. "I may be Twilight's assistant, and it may be my job. I'd just like to have some recognition of my hard work is all. From Twilight, Celestia, somebody!"

"I can understand that," the hippogriff said calmly. "Sometimes, we don't know how much we appreciate something until it's gone." Spike's brow furrowed at these words. He was unsure whether or not what they implied. Then again, he wasn't sure of much anymore. The dragon was afraid he was slipping away from his friends. Or they were slipping away from him.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Perhaps you should talk with the princess on the matter," the general stated. "Or maybe the captain. They have a better grasp on things than I do."

"Captain?" Spike asked. "You mean Shining Armor?"

"Aye," was Tigermoth's reply. Spike pondered this. Shining Armor was the closest thing Spike had to a brother. It would be good to find solace in family.

"Might as well," he said. "Thanks, sir!" He ran down the hall, searching for Shining Armor. Tigermoth ran a claw against the smooth surface of his black beak. He now knew that the Canterlot royalty had been lying to him. He had suspected as much but now had actual proof. The dragon didn't seem like the type to lie. Soon, it would be time for him to start the actual search. But not yet.

* * *

Shining Armor and Cadance listened to their little buddy's woes with genuine concern. Both weren't too pleased with what they heard.

"That doesn't sound at all like Twily, little buddy," Shining Armor said. Spike merely shrugged.

"It's nor her fault," he said. "She's just so busy all the time. "

"Spike, if you're genuinely bothered or hurt by something Twilight did, you need to talk to her about it," Cadance spoke. "You two are family, and it's not right for her to push you away like that."

"I don't want to cause anyone any trouble," the dragon rationalized.

"Don't do that to yourself, buddy," Shining Armor said. The dragon sighed heavily. The married couple exchanged concerned glances. "You can always talk to us. You're like a brother to me, you know."

"Same here," Cadance asked. "But repressing your feelings won't this problem go away. You need to talk to Twilight."

"I dunno," Spike said glumly. "Since the whole dragon migration deal, I've just felt….. well, lonely." Cadance nuzzled him warmly, heartbroken for the little guy. Shining Armor thought about this for a minute before coming to a conclusion.

"Maybe you should talk to Luna," he said. "Luna sometimes feels the same way. If you'd feel better with someone who knows how you feel, try talking to her." Spike thought on this as well. Luna had been banished to the moon for a thousand years. She must have felt some of what he was experiencing. The loneliness and isolation.

"I guess so," Spike said, rising to his feet. "If you think it'll help."


	7. Falling Out

The princess of the night and the little dragon sat in the library by the fireplace, enjoying some tea and various little snack foods. Spike felt happy getting to know Luna better. Although the residents of Equestria were warming up to her, they were still a bit suspicious. He knew how that felt, but Spike trusted Luna. He liked her, and Luna enjoyed his company as well.

"How do you handle how you feel, princess?" Spike asked.

"I find peace with the people I care about," she told him. "Celestia is my big sister, and I can talk to her about anything. Cadance and Shining Armor are good friends and willing to listen. Twilight will listen to." Spike shrugged, unsure of what to think. Luna saw that she wasn't making much headway and sought to change the subject for a little bit. "You know, it surprises me that you and general are talking so much."

"He's a bit stern and gruff, but he's actually kinda nice," Spike said. "He's understanding, kind, and listens to me."

"It's weird, though," the princess confessed. "Whether he's on or off duty, he won't say two words to me or Celestia. Not even Cadance."

"He talks to Shining Armor a lot, though," Spike mentioned.

"But that's because Shining Armor was his student," she said. "He'll talk to him all the time, but it's strange that he's just taken to you so suddenly when he flat out ignores the rest of us. It's weird how he won't associate with us, but he'll befriend a complete stranger."

"Twilight says all friends start out as strangers," Spike said. Luna let out a small giggle.

"True enough, but Tigermoth doesn't even make an effort to talk to any of us," Luna said. "The only time he talks to Celestia is when he's concerned with "official Canterlot business". He won't say anything to me or Cadance. I don't think he likes us."

"What do you mean?" the dragon asked. "How could anypony not like you?" Luna sighed.

"I don't think it's any secret that Tigermoth doesn't like how Celestia and I run things here in Equestria," she explained. "Whenever he looks at me, it's always out of suspicion. Like I'm suddenly going to become Nightmare Moon again." Spike sighed.

"I know how that feels," he said solemnly. Luna looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Spike gulped and began to confess.

"Well, remember that whole incident on my birthday when I became a rampaging dragon?" Luna understood immediately.

"Oh, Spike. You didn't mean to hurt anyone. You weren't yourself."

"But ponies are still afraid of me," he said sadly. Luna placed a comforting hoof on his shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, her soft eyes fixed upon him. Spike gently patted her hoof, taking comfort in its warmth.

"If you think it'll help," he said. Luna sat back and began to listen to the dragon's tale. Spike let her know the lot of it. The ponies' glances of suspicion and fear, abandoned at Twilight's birthday, the bowtie, the teasing, the abandonment. As he told her more and more, Spike felt worse and worse. It hurt Luna to see him this way. "It all just makes me feel so sad, like I don't matter. Like I'm worthless. I feel sad and… and angry." Luna nodded for him to continue. He needed to let it all out. "I get mad. Really mad." Thinking about it made him ball his hands into fists. It really upset him. "Really mad! I don't get a "thank you" or anything like that! They all still treat me like I'm a baby! Twilight ignoring me like that!" Luna's eyes widened as she saw his form growing in size. His teeth grew long and sharp, as did his talons. The spikes on his head and back grew jagged and rough. "And all the ponyfolk think I'm a monster! They don't say it, but I know what they say behind my back!" His voice grew into a gruff and vicious growling. His thoughts became lost in all the anger and pent up angst that was now boiling to the surface, changing him from the outside into something awful.

"Spike, calm down!" Luna yelled as his form reached the ceiling. His bestial form let out a guttural roar, which was cut short when the look of pure fear in Luna's eyes reach his. Spike's burning thin irises widened back a normal round state, with the rest of his form shrinking. Luna looked at him with worry as he returned back to his normal stature. "Spike… are you-"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I-I've gotta go." Spike sprinted the room in a hurry, terrified of what just happened to himself. Luna looked down at the ground in sorrow. She wanted to help him but hadn't expected this. Hidden in the shadows of two parted books on the bookshelf, two orange burning eyes had witnessed it all. The general silently ran his claws against his black beak. Spike had some inner demons he needed to quell. Or did he? The general had seen Spike grow into a contorted and vicious form of himself, fueled by the pent up emotions built up within. Spike could become very useful to his regime with such draconic power.

* * *

It was getting late, and the sun had nearly disappeared. The sky was a dark orange. Spike stepped up to the door of the Ponyville library. Whatever happened to him had left him incredibly tired, and all he wanted was to go to sleep. He was calm now, if a bit fearful, but had no urge to talk about it ever. He wanted to just pretend it never happened. The young dragon turned the doorknob and let the door creak open, only to find Twilight Sparkle standing firmly in the middle of the room. She looked most displeased.

"Spike, we need to talk," she said. Spike silently snorted at her.

_After ignoring me for a few days, it was now that she wanted to talk._

"Well, stop the presses," he huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked. She was growing irritated, but Spike was too. He was not angry enough to unleash whatever was within him, but he certainly wasn't happy about it.

"You know what? Nothing." His passive-aggressiveness was irritating Twilight. She just wished he'd come out and say what's wrong.

"Applejack told me about how you were rather rude to her, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie earlier today," Twilight said.

"Sounds like something your friends would say," Spike said with a little more spite than intended.

_ It felt good, though, to say that. _

Twilight was unsure of what to make of this.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "They're your friends, too." Spike snorted and proceeded to walk past her to the stairs. He didn't want this now.

"Funny way of showing it," he said. Twilight extended her foreleg to block his way.

"Spike, I don't know what your problem is, but don't take it out on me," she huffed.

"Whatever," he said, folding his arms. Twilight stared at him, greatly annoyed at his attitude. Spike was unmoved and stared right back, his eyes burning with anger. Twilight was just so lost. She hadn't seen him like this before. Such anger was unlike him. Spike was normally a relaxed, kind, and very forgiving person. It didn't make sense to her as to why he was acting like this.

"Spike, you didn't have to be rude to them," she said. "They were just worried about you. You know they were just looking after you."

"I can take care of myself, okay?" Spike said. "Not like you'd believe me, since I'm apparently too wimpy." Twilight looked confused. Where did that come from? "I don't need to be babied. By you or anyone."

"Spike, you can't just go around and do whatever you want," Twilight stated. "Especially while the general's here. You have to be careful." Twilight had kept true to his word and kept quiet about meeting the general in the Everfree Forest. He didn't understand why he had to keep this a secret. It would be easier to tell somepony, but Spike made a promise and felt obligated to keep it. Even so, Spike felt Twilight' overprotectiveness was growing old very fast.

"I can take care of myself, Twilight," Spike said. "If I want to go all the way to Las Pegasus, I will. And I'll be fine."

"You won't go to Las Pegasus if I have something to say about it," Twilight said, now giving him a taste of his own medicine. This really set Spike off.

"Um, I bet I will go to Las Pegasus if I want to!" he shouted. "I'm not a baby anymore! I can do whatever I want, and you can't stop me."

"Well, Mr. Grown-Up Dragon, as long as YOU live in MY house and are MY assistant, YOU live by MY rules. Got it?" Spike had had enough. He stormed for the door, stomping heavily on the wooden floor in anger as he left. He swung the door open forcefully and turned to Twilight.

"You're not my mom!" he shouted in anger. "You're not even my real family!" In one last fit of anger, he slammed the door and stormed off. That last comment hit Twilight hard. It knocked the wind right out of her. She hadn't expected him to say something so harsh. Twilight wanted to go after Spike but just couldn't bring herself to find the energy. The sadness she felt was overpowering and made her movements sluggish. Reluctantly, she walked up the stairs to her room.

Spike stomped through the town and was heading for Canterlot, somewhere that he'd feel appreciated. Spike's frustration continued to boil in him.

_I'm only a little younger than Twilight and the others. _

_I'm just as tall as them, too. _

_What was their problem? _

Spike's thoughts swirled around in him, thinking of his friends and how they had fallen out severely. Yet, there was one that he felt nothing but love towards: Rarity. Since the day he and Twilight set foot in Ponyville, he had been enraptured by her. The two were good friends at first, but things didn't take off until his birthday incident. Since then, he's never been quite sure if she felt the same for him as he did for her. Although he was pained by it, he supported her decision to try and date some stallions. Spike had hoped her attention would come around to him, but no such luck. Thankfully for him, no stallions really clicked with Rarity. Spike felt a little selfish about this, but he cared for Rarity so much. The dragon remembered that she had had a date tonight. He was curious as to how it went. Spike made a beeline for Rarity's boutique.

* * *

Rarity sat on a couch and stroked Opalescence's fur. The cat held that typical blank look on her face but gently patted Rarity's head. The elegent unicorn held such a defeated look upon her face.

"I just have no idea what to do with myself, Opal," she said to her cat. The cat meowed a response. She heard a knock on the door. "It's open." Spike gently opened the door and peaked through.

"Delivery of one dragon," he said. A smile ran itself across Rarity's face.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Spike," she said with newfound happiness. "Please do come in." Spike walked over to the couch she was sitting on. "Please, sit." Spike sat down beside her. Opalescence walked over to the dragon and purred. The cat's dull eyes held the same expression, but her typical frown was now that of a small smile. She liked Spike. The dragon gently ran his talons through her fur, which the cat enjoyed.

"So how was the date with the, uh…. stallion?" Spike asked tentatively, not wanting to seem obvious in his intent. Rarity sighed.

"It was okay," she admitted. Spike seemed confused.

"Just okay?" he asked. Rarity nodded.

"He seemed like a nice enough stallion, but I just really didn't feel anything meaningful with him." Spike could see that something was bothering her, more than just that. "Spike, I'm worried. It may seem silly to you, but I fear that I may never find the right special somepony. Ever since the disaster that was Prince Blueblood, I've never been sure what it was I was looking for. I thought he was my knight in shining armor."

"More like a loser in tin foil," Spike joked. Rarity let out a short laugh. Spike always found a way to make her laugh.

"I fear that I'll grow up to be an old crone with 27 cats," she whimpered. Opalescence huffed at her and glowered. "Of course, you'd be my favorite, Opal." The cat nodded and curled up between them.

"Don't be silly, Rarity," Spike said. He was always nervous around her, afraid to say the wrong thing. He hadn't told her of his crush on her and hoped it wasn't obvious, like Twilight claimed it to be. "You're amazing. You're talented, elegant, funny, really smart, and beauti-" He covered his mouth before he let it slip. Rarity smiled softly and raised an ear up.

"Pardon, dear, but I don't think I caught that last part," she said with a slight teasing tone to her voice. Spike was turned fifty shades of red. Rarity found it to be adorable and resisted the urge to squee and embrace him tightly. He gulped and decided to finally get it out in the open.

"Beautiful" was the word," he said. Now, it was Rarity's turn to blush.

"You're too kind, Spike," she said. "And you meant all of it?"

"Every single word," Spike said. The two of them were silent for a while. Things were changing, and Spike didn't know if he'd have the chance to tell her how he felt before something happened. The dragon didn't know what but was unwilling to take any chances. He gulped and decided to go all the way. "Rarity, there's something that I have to tell you."

"You don't need to say anything, Spike," Rarity said. Spike placed his talon upon her hoof and caressed it gently.

"No, I do," he said. Rarity placed her hoof over his snout, stopping him.

"No, Spike," she said. "I know what you're about to say. I always knew about your crush on me." Spike winced in embarrassment.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked. Rarity gave an awkward nod followed by an embarrassed smile. Guess Twilight had been right, as reluctant as Spike was to admit it.

"I was flattered by it, and I care about you," she continued. "Just not the same way." Secretly, Spike knew this was coming, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. "You just have a young childish crush, Spike. It's not what you really think it is. And we're just too different. You're a dragon, and I'm a pony. It would never work. I'm sorry, Spike, but you'll only ever be just a friend to me." Spike let off a deep sigh, his body feeling like lead. He couldn't have possibly prepared himself for this.

"I understand," he lied. In truth, he didn't understand. It was such an unfair reason to him. He was so very confused and heartbroken "I suppose I should go. Seeya around, Rarity." He climbed off the couch and went for the door, not wanting to make this any more awkward and painful for them both than it already was.

"Goodbye, Spike." She didn't actually want Spike to leave but couldn't bring herself to stop him after all that. She had seen that his eyes had turned glossy, showing he was on the verge of tears. It hurt Rarity to have to tell him that, but it needed to be done. Opalescence gave her a disappointed look and shook her head in disbelief.

Spike shut the door but didn't let the tears fall. He didn't want to let them loose until he was sure no one could see him. Twilight and the others kept telling him the same things, but he refused to believe them. Now, he had the truth, and it was more bitter than anything he'd ever experienced. Rarity's rejection had been the final straw. He cared about her, but he was just so hurt by what he said that he could take no more. Spike made the long march to Canterlot for the last time. There was nothing left for him in Ponyville. There wouldn't be a Friendship Day for him.


	8. Sabotage

Twilight and her friends took up residence in the Canterlot library. Yesterday, Princess Celestia had summoned them to the castle to attend the summit rumored to occur at some point in the week. General Tigermoth and Princess Celestia and Luna would have an extremely important political debate that would go down in Equestria history. The six of them had been called to support Celestia during the debate. They would be staying in the castle until the debate was over. It seemed like a good deal for them to get free room and board at Canterlot, but it would be no vacation.

The six of them were hard at work studying up on political history, the Equestrian Royal Carta, economics, environmental protection, and military operations. The six of them had only been studying for a couple of hours now and found themselves exhausted. Twilight, the most studious of them all, couldn't bring herself to study. All day, Spike's words were spinning in her head. It had taken a lot of it out of her. The trouble with Spike had really damaged their morale. The six of them had gone looking for Spike around Ponyville and the castle, but nobody had any information on him. He was just missing. Twilight Sparkle asked Luna if she had seen him, but Luna gave off a quick and nervous "no". She kept giving nervous glances to the general as he walked by them. The general never even batted a feathered eyelash at her. Twilight was growing more and more suspicious of the general with each passing day.

"Sugarcube, Ah've never seen yah this down," Applejack said, interrupting her thoughts. "Is it cuz of... cuz of Spike?" Twilight sighed sadly.

"Yeah," she simply said. Applejack patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Aww, who needs that grump anyway?" Rainbow Dash snorted. "We don't need him." Applejack shot her a look that she returned.

"Oh, I do miss the poor dear," Rarity said somberly. Fluttershy nuzzled her shoulder to comfort her. They had all discussed their run-ins with Spike earlier that week.

"We didn't even get to celebrate Friendship Day," Twilight said softly. "Oh, he was so excited and everything. And I just blew him off."

"No Friendship Day?" Pinkie Pie whimpered. Melodramatically, she cried a fountain of tears in typical over-the-top Pinkie Pie fashion.

"We've all had it a bit rough recently," Applejack said. "Spike's had it rough too, now."

"Oh, I feel awful," Rarity said, what she said to him still fresh in her mind.

"Y'all can't be blamin' yourself fer that," Applejack reassured her. "Yah told him yer honest feelin's, and that's all that matters." Rarity nodded, although she had not been completely honest with what she said to Spike. She was so confused on what to think about him anymore.

"The general's arrival has been hard on us all," Twilight spoke up. "Especially Spike, but it's more than just all these political changes. He's starting to mature now. Starting to become a teenager." The other ponies nodded in understandment. "Spike's had some hardships with us all, and he hasn't really talked about them. We just need to give him some space and be a little more considerate of him. After all this is over, we should do something nice for him." Pinkie's eyes widened.

"You mean…?" Twilight nodded.

"Yep. A party." Pinkie Pie hopped around the room with newfound joy and energy.

"A party! With cake and ice cream and candy and-"

"Easy there, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said. "First, we gotta really buckle down and study." The other five ponies gave her a look of surprise. Hitting the books didn't seem like the sort of thing Rainbow Dash would be about. "What?" The six ponies' ears perked up at the sound of shattering glass. A cloud of pink dust began to drift through the air. Pinkie Pie took one whiff and slowly began slipping into uncontrollable laughterr. The others fell into fits of laughter from the pink dust. They were so caught up in how hard they were laughing that they missed the general slip out from behind one of the shelves and through the library exit behind them.

* * *

Tigermoth had been careful not to get any laughing powder on him or breathe any in when dropping it into the room. If he had been caught or afflicted, his plan would be ruined. He returned to his office to find Spike reading. The young dragon looked at the hippogriff, who nodded at him. Spike had a very forlorn and lonely look on his face. The rejection and the arguments with his friends had really drained him of any happiness.

"Missin' your friends, are we?" Tigermoth asked. Spike nodded.

"I wish I could just talk to them," Spike said. "Maybe make this right." Tigermoth kept his expression stoic.

"Perhaps we can." Spike leapt from the other side of the room to his side in a flash.

"Really?" he said. Tigermoth nodded. He trotted over to his desk with Spike in tow and held the large pearl that sat on top of it in his talons.

"Scrying orb. It allows you to communicate with whomever you wish from across great distances. Came in handy back in times of war." Spike stared at it with wide eyed wonder. It looked good enough to eat, despite not being an actual gem.

"But sir, doesn't that thing need magic?" he asked. "I don't know magic."

"Ah, neither do I," Tigermoth answered. "I believe it's still got enough charge left in it for you to see what your friends are up to. Just rub its surface and say whom you wish to see." Spike wasted no time at all and began rubbing the orb so hard that it could burst into flames.

"Show me my friends," he said softly. The milky white inside of the pearl began to glow with a purpley tinge. Images began to fade into view, and sounds began to form. He saw the image of his pony friends. They seemed to be in the Canterlot library. And they were laughing. A lot. Like nothing had ever happened.

"This is most unbecoming!" Rarity burst out between laughs.

"I love you guys so much!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "Can we just keep laughing forever?"

"Spike is missing out!" Rainbow said, doing barrel rolls through the air from laughing so hard. Spike's heart sank. They were having such a fun time without him. He just turned around and slowly waddled away from the orb. He went into his room and locked the door behind him. Tigermoth watched the sorry sight with a heavy heart. It hurt him dearly to see the poor kid so miserable. It tore him to to drive a wedge between them, but it was all part of the plan. The six of them could not stand in his way.

Spike sat in front of the fireplace in his room, just staring into the flames. Tears were streaming down his face. They didn't miss him. In fact, they seemed happy he was gone. Misery and loneliness were boiling in his chest. He then began to feel something else, something much stronger. It was the same feeling he felt that night he talked to Luna. It was burning hotter than his sadness, as hot as the fire before him. He clenched his teeth and dug his claws into the rug he sat on, tearing deep into it. He felt angry. So very angry. So hurt, betrayed, alone, but mostly angry. The dragon snatched the drawing of him and Twilight from the table behind him. He snatched it so fast that he accidentally tore the edges of it. Putting all his might into his arm, he threw the drawing into the fire. The parchment began to blacken, the flames licking it thoroughly. Spike's green eyes burned with a fury as bright as the fire he stared into. The little drawings of him and Twilight shriveled and blackened, distorted beyond recognition. Spike watched it burn, tears still in his eyes but bore a face of intense anger. He didn't show it, but deep inside, he enjoyed watching it burn.


	9. Debate

Tigermoth and Shining Armor were going through the old records in the library. Twilight and her friends had calmed their hysterics and cleared the scene, leaving him to find what he needed. Shining Armor was incredibly nervous, moreso than usual. The entire time the general was here, he was nervous. With one simple slip of the tongue, he could give something away. Now, the general was actively searching for the something. Some sort of secret to use.

Tigermoth had been onto Celestia and her subjects' secret keeping from me the moment he stepped into the castle. An enormous amount of letters Spike had sent were missing, and the princesses seemed to not have them on hoof. Spike claimed to not remember what he wrote in the notes, which he doubted. However, he had revealed some incidents not covered in the letters the general had available. Tigermoth assumed these were from some of the missing letters. If he could find them and read their content, it would be all he would need. The hippogriff scanned the bookshelf while watching the guard captain from the corner of his eye. He seemed more and more nervous the farther he went down the shelf.

"Son," Tigermoth said. Shining Armor stared nervously at his superior officer. "We can do this all week until the summit, but you and I both know what I'm looking for." Shining Armor's breath was caught in his throat. Tigermoth was drilling him for weaknesses. They both respected one another far too much to willingly play a game like this. It killed Shining Armor to do this to his hero, but he had to protect Celestia's rulership. "I know you're keepin' secrets from me, boy." Twilight's big brother gulped down some air and inhaled sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir," he said. Tigermoth merely shook his head.

"You're a bad liar, son," the general confessed. Shining Armor bit his lip. "Know anything about a hydra attack in the Everfree Forest?" Shining Armor's mouth gaped open. "What about the diamond dog raids?" His eyes were bulging from his head.

"Who…. who told you?" the guard captain finally spoke up.

"You're aware it's a felony to withhold important information related to national security from a superior officer," Tigermoth stated. He not had Shining Armor's back to the wall but now had pulled rank on him. The young stallion was caught between his loyalty to the crown and his loyalty, admiration, and respect for the hippogriff that inspired him and helped forge himself into who he is today. His friends and family or his career. His eyes drifted to his hooves, and a sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said. The general placed a warm talon on his shoulder.

"You merely followed your orders, captain," Tigermoth said. He held no anger towards him, for he would've done the same in his position. Shining Armor slowly trotted over to the bookshelf Tigermoth had his back turned to and pulled on a blue book. The bookshelf began to shake and then swung open, revealing a secret room. "More secrets, eh?" The room was dimly lit, and dust was hanging in the air. A single table with one chair took up the middle of the room. On the table was a very large and heavy looking lockbox. Shining Armor walked over to the wall and ran his hooves over one of the blocks. He pulled it out of the wall to reveal it to be hollowed out from the inside. Within it was a single key. Tigermoth's trusted guard captain handed him the key and watched the lockbox nervously, absolutely sure the general would be furious when he read the contents of it. Tigermoth slid the key into the keyhole, which clicked loudly with a good turn. The box creaked open and revealed tons of files and letters. The hippogriff began to examine the contents of the files one by one. With every file and letter read, his temper grew. All the missing information he had searched for was here. Parasprite infestations, Spike's rampage, the freeing of Discord. He stopped reading after the Crystal Empire incident.

"Shining Armor, I want you to gather all of these up and have them sent to my office," he stated, looking up and not even turning to face him. "Tell no one of your current objective or what occurred here."

"Y-yes, sir," the captain said. "I'll go get a sack to haul them up in." Tigermoth did not turn to see his loyal follower leave to search for a sack. He was too lost in his thoughts, which boiled with disappointment and frustration. There was not a single doubt in his mind now. He now had everything in his possession to proceed with his plan…

* * *

"Girls, awaken thineselves!" Luna called out in the traditional Canterlot voice as she burst into the library. The six jolted awake, disoriented and groggy but listening. The echo of Luna's voice was rattling the stone walls. "You must get to the throne room! Now!"

"Five more minutes," Rainbow Dash muttered, her voice indicating she was still half asleep. "What's the problem?"

"It's my sister and the general!" Luna said nervously, her voice returning to normal now. "Things got really intense. It's turned into a shouting match! I-"

"Slow down, Sugarcube," Applejack said, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. "Wat in the hay are y'all talkin' about?" Luna took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"The summit has now officially started," she said. This got the six of them fully awake.

"Already?" Fluttershy asked.

"But the debate's not until later on this week," Twilight Sparkle said. "We just started studying. We're not ready!"

"The general isn't going to wait on you ponies to get ready," the princess stated. "It's getting really heated in there, and it may get ugly. Celestia and Tigermoth are at each other's throats!"

"What's got the general's feathers so ruffled?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No idea," Luna said with a shrug. "But my sister needs our support. Hurry!" The six ponies galloped quickly after Luna. As they got closer, they could hear their voices echoing through the hallways from the throne room. Luna was dead on in her description of it. Things were really heated in there.

"You can't just conduct business all willy nilly," the general's old voice shouted. "There are strict guidelines and protocols to be followed!"

"Protocols that MY family line had dictated," Celestia shouted back. "And I have conducted business the way I wish to, and it has gone over well."

"The only thing you've "conducted" is swallowing down snack cakes!" Tigermoth spat. Luna and the six trotted silently over to Cadance's side. She was standing a little ways behind Celestia. Shining Armor and the royal guard stood opposite of them, by the general's side. The throne room was packed. Ponies were everywhere, watching the two go at it. They all fixated their gazes upon the alicorn princess and the hippogriff soldier. "Your subjects have been doing all the work for you. When have YOU actually taken anything of notable matter into your own hooves?" Many pony citizens murmured in agreement, while some of the more spirited ones cheered and whistled.

"I'll have you know I recently did business arranging the procurement resources from Saddle Arabia," Celestia said very matter-of-factly.

"And where are these said resources you've procured?" the general asked.

"I said I was ARRANGING their procurement."

"So you couldn't actually get them is what you're saying. Due to your own incompetence, no doubt" Some of the ponies "ooh'd" at this bold statement by the general. Celestia stared angrily at Tigermoth, her eyes aflame. The general stared right back, his beak contorted into a sneer. Twilight leaned over to Cadance and whispered.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About half an hour now."

"I grow rather tired of your tone, general," Celestia huffed. "There is no need to be so rude, and I will not stand for it. You come here bringing accusations of my endangerment and negligence of this kingdom and only have empty words. Unless you have proof of such, there is nothing to talk about. I have never placed this kingdom in any danger." Cheers and whistled resounded from the crowd. Celestia smiled softly and extended her white wing to bow to the masses. Luna, Cadance, and the six exchanged smiles.

"Aww yeah!" Rainbow Dash said. "Celestia's got this in the bag!"

"Never doubted her fer a minute," Applejack said, rubbing her chest with her hoof.

"She sure put that mean ol' general in his place," Pinkie Pie said with a grin, swinging her hooves in the general's direction. Tigermoth kept his composure. He was impressed with the princess's bravado but scoffed silently at her lies. His talon extended to the burlap sack sitting beside him and reached inside to receive its contents.

"What do you call this?" he shouted, throwing several files onto the floor. Various papers and documents slid out. Twilight's jaw dropped immediately as she recognized some of Spike's letters. Pictures adorned the floor, consisting of Discord, King Sombra, and many others. The happy mood and sense of victory that hung over Celestia's supporters was now gone. Celestia's eyes widened with shock and fear.

"Where did you get those?" she managed to utter.

"You're a bad liar and an even worse secret keeper," Tigermoth spat. "These documents contain all the incidents that occurred under your rulership. You allowed Queen Chrysalis to sneak into your kingdom and indoctrinate your followers, including my guard captain! If you had taken proper security measures, such as the incorporation of phylacteries, this kingdom could have been better protected. You left Discord's petrified body out in the royal garden for anyone to stumble upon! What if the cult had gotten ahold of him? And what about the fall of the Crystal Empire? Can you even verify that King Sombra is gone?" The crowd was now roaring loudly with jeers and cheers from both supporters of Celestia and Tigermoth.

"Down with the princess!"

"We need a real leader!"

"You tell her, sir!"

"Don't let him talk to you like that, Celestia!"

"Put that old chicken back in his henhouse!"

"Yeah!"

"We're doing your job for you! Why do we even need a princess?"

Things were growing out of hand. Political propaganda was spinning through the kingdom since the general's return. The support for either was an even split. Celestia's supporters, known in the Foal Free Press as "Loyalists", were directly across from her, taking up the left side of the throne room. Tigermoth's followers, titled "Revolutionaries", took up the right side and stood directly behind the general. The palace guards stood in the middle of the room and kept the Loyalists and Revolutionaries separated. The guards were predominantly loyal to General Tigermoth, but the general had personally ordered them to keep the peace regardless of whom they supported. Twilight and the others looked out at the crowds, surprised to see whom had taken what side. Applejack was shocked to see her own brother backing Tigermoth. Roid Rage, Braeburn, and others had the general's vote. Celestia's supporters consisted of some ponies such as Derpy, Doctor Whooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, Vinyl, and others. Featherweight was in the balconies, getting pictures for the school newspaper. Spike watched from the balcony opposite him, avoiding looking over at his former friends. The shouting just grew louder and louder. Twilight Sparkle and the others' eyes darted around the room. It was one step away from pure chaos. Discord would have a hay day with this. Fluttershy cowered on the floor, covering her ears to drown out the yelling. Luna's temper was skyrocketing with every word or phrase shouted. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough from all of you!" she bellowed, her traditional voice thundered through the halls. "You are out of line, general!"

"Don't you use that Canterlot voice with me, Princess!" Tigermoth spat back. "I seem to remember YOU being a danger to Equestria once." This really sparked an uproar and sent Celestia's temper flaring.

"Hey, you can't talk to Luna like that!" somepony yelled.

"That's not fair!" another called.

"Enough!" Shining Armor shouted. The yelling toned itself down, all eyes fixated on him. The guard captain cleared his throat. "Princess, general, with all due respect, this is growing out of hand. We need to get control of the situation. This is not fixing anything." Celestia had calmed herself a little, but anger still boiled within her from what the general said to her sister.

"You're right, Captain Shining Armor," Celestia said humbly. "We seem to have lost ourselves."

"For once, we agree," Tigermoth said to the princess, retaining his spiteful tone but also keeping it civil. He looked over to the captain. "I'm proud of you, son. You spoke your mind and took control of a bad situation."

"Thank you, sir," Shining Armor said with a nod, taking his place back beside Tigermoth. Twilight smiled at her big brother.

"Man, your brother just dominated that argument right there, Twilight," Rainbow said, nudging her ribs with her elbow.

"Way to go, honey," Cadance whispered to herself, her words so full of pride. Tigermoth cleared his throat and looked over at the six ponies beside Luna and Cadance.

"What do you six have to add?" he asked. They looked confused. What did he want from them? "You are Celestia's most stalwart supporters. Speak your minds." Twilight and Luna looked at each other and shrugged. Rainbow pushed past them all and stood beside the princess.

"Well, I think you're a rude and grumpy old bully that I don't want or need running my kingdom," she huffed. "You're just a blind old man whose time is over!" The crowds started to rile themselves up again, but Tigermoth raised a talon to silence them.

"Let's try to keep this civil, Rainbow," Applejack said, pulling her back to them. Rainbow Dash folded her hooves and snorted. "You say somethin', Twilight." The purple pony nodded and walked up beside her princess. The two looked at each other and exchanged friendly smiles. Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat and began.

"General, you are a brave and honorable war hero that has done many good things for the kingdom of Equestria," Twilight Sparkle said. "However, I do not agree with your policies, such as the incorporations of phylacteries. Unicorns and alicorns have the right to privacy and should not be openly discriminated upon simply because of a choice they had no way of making. I understand and respect that you don't agree with the way Princess Celestia runs our land, but this is going too far. To openly challenge your leader and to discredit her is treasonous." The crowds murmured amongst each other. Twilight had a way with words that captivated many of them. Tigermoth, himself, was even impressed. "If you have a problem, this is not the way to do it."

"Such whitewash should not continue," Rarity added, walking up to Twilight's side. The others began to join her.

"Y'all are good hero and all, but this ain't the way to get 'er done," Applejack stated.

"Agreed," Rarity said. "Tis most unbecoming of us all." Applejack rolled her eyes at her pampered friend.

"All this yelling isn't gonna work!" Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Just talking and arguing about it isn't gonna do anything. Only action will." The crowd murmured in agreement, seeing truth in all their words. Tigermoth stood in silence for a while, contemplating their words before saying anything.

"You're right," he said. This caught many of them offguard. "Arguing will do us no good. Only action can dictate change." The crowds then burst into thunderous applause and cheering, moved by it all. The six exchanged smiles amongst each other.

"Not bad, Rainbow," Rarity complemented her speedy friend.

"Well, what can I say?" she boasted. "When you got it, you got it."

"And y'all definitely got it," Applejack said with a laugh.

"No more fighting?" Fluttershy piped up.

"That's right, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle said, patting her pegasus friend on the shoulder. "No more fighting." Fluttershy squeed with happiness.

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie Pie squeaked, bouncing up and down. It was refreshing to them all to see the spring in her step return.

"I could go for that," Rainbow Dash said.

"Girls, thank you so much for standing by my side," Celestia said to them.

"You guys did great!" Cadance added. Her and Twilight did their special hoof-shake together, giggling and then embracing.

"You all are truly my best friends," Celestia said, looking upon them all. "I can't thank you enough for your support. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly-"

"Princess Celestia!" Tigermoth yelled, his tone now more aggressive than during their argument. The ponies turned back to face him, confused and unsure of what was going on. The tension that had just disappeared was now rising once more. "By the ancient Doctrine this kingdom was found on and your father and all your line followed to govern this land, I challenge you for the throne!"


	10. The Standoff for Equestria's Throne

A wave of gasps leaped out from the pony crowds and echoed throughout the throne room. Celestia sighed somberly and shook her head slowly. This was exactly what she feared would happen.

"That's not what I meant," Rainbow Dash said. "That's not what I meant at all! Not cool. Not cool!"

"Challenge for the throne?" Applejack asked. "Like a fight?"

"The general is going to fight the princess?" Rarity asked.

"He can't do that!" Twilight Sparkle shouted. She glanced to her friends for some confirmation but was met with only worried looks. She turned to Celestia. "Can he?"

"I'm afraid he can," she admitted. The six of them gasped.

"But how?" Rainbow asked.

"In the event that the current royal leader of Equestria proved to be unfit to rule, a member of the royal cabinet can challenge them for supremacy," she started to explain. "It was a system put in place by the hippogriffs, who, as you should have studied, helped the ponies build this empire. Hippogriffs helped build our empire but were technically bound to their own empire. Because of this, they were not natural born citizens like ponies are and were ineligible for citizenship. In order to rectify this, the hippogriffs invented a vow system. If a hippogriff wanted to work under the service of the crown, they took vows of loyalty to the throne. It game them citizenship and also bound them to the empire's laws and regulations. Every several years, if they wished to continue their service, their vows would be renewed." Twilight Sparkle loved hearing all about such political systems. The others, however, were not as emotionally invested. Rainbow Dash floated on her back and yawned.

"That still don't explain how the general can fight ya'll," Applejack spoke up.

"The general was inducted as an official member of the royal cabinet long ago," Celestia stated.

"Yeah. And?" Rainbow asked.

"He hasn't renewed his vows," Celestia said. They began to understand.

"So he can fight you without it being treason?" Rarity asked.

"I'm afraid so," Celestia lamented.

"Wait a minute!" Rainbow interrupted. "If he hasn't renewed his vows, how has he been in command of our troops?"

"I could have revoked his citizenship and his claims to power, but-"

"But why not?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"To avoid a diplomatic incident," Tigermoth interrupted. They all turned to look back at him. "In the event that I DID find my homeland and I had been stripped of authority, it would have looked very suspicious."

"Twould have been a political scandal that surely would have put our two kingdoms at odds," Luna said. "Perhaps even to call off our alliance."

"So either way, you're in the doghouse!" Rainbow scoffed. "That stinks!" She folded her forearms and grimaced with frustration.

"So y'all gonna really have to fight him, then," Applejack said. Celestia nodded.

"Can't you say no?" Fluttershy piped up.

"If she did, it would make her look weak," Cadance said. "By the rules written in the old empire's written doctrine, if Celestia refused to fight, she would have to automatically give up her position to the throne." A tense mood had fallen over the throne room. The power struggle had reached the point of no return. Equestria would be forever changed by this standoff.

"Did you know about this?" Rainbow asked. Twilight shook her head.

"Celestia passed my threshold of knowledge after we passed the hippogriffs helping to build the empire," she admitted. "Hippogriff writings are incredibly difficult to translate. They didn't leave any books or documents of their written language."

"A princess fighting," Rarity scoffed. "It's most unbecoming. What barbarians wrote such rules?" The ponies around her winced uncomfortably.

"Um, those "barbarians" were the hippogriffs," Cadance muttered softly. Rarity's eyes widened in embarrassment as she locked eyes with General Tigermoth. He merited no reaction to the comment.

"Um, yes," she said between nervous laughs. "I-um-well-"

"Enough delays," Celestia stated boldly. She trotted away from the other ponies and went to meet Tigermoth. The guards moved the crowds back to the sides of the throne room, leaving a large open circle for the two to duel. "General, you have issued the challenge. State your rules."

"One on one," Tigermoth stated. "No allies. Just us. You are, however, free to use any arsenal at your disposal, including magic. In the event that an ally does step into the fight to aid you, it is an automatic forfeit. No time limit on the battle. It lasts only as long as you are able to do battle."

"Fair enough," Celestia said with a nod. "What are the terms of victory?"

"In the event that I win, you will step down from the throne. You and your followers will swear your allegiance to me and submit to my authority without question," Tigermoth said. "In the event that you win, I will submit to your authority. I will renew my vows and remain in service to your leadership without question."

"Agreed," Celestia consented.

"Wait, sister!" Luna spoke up, galloping to her side. "What about me?"

"The challenge was issued to Celestia and Celestia alone," the old hippogriff stated. "Celestia fights for you."

"But we rule together!" Luna stated. "If you fight and defeat her, you have to fight me."

"Absolutely not, Luna," Celestia said sternly.

"But sister-"

"I will NOT see you hurt on my behalf!" the older sibling stated firmly, stomping her hoof onto the marble floor. The stomp echoed loudly in the throne room, the only sound for a while. Since Tigermoth first issued his challenge, not even a mouse had made a noise. "Please." Celestia's tone returned to her comforting softness. Luna looked down and tried not to cry. She felt so helpless, as though Nightmare Moon had her trapped inside her own body again.

"Okay," she said softly. The two embraced quickly, and Luna left her side. The princess of the night rejoined the others by the throne. They all watched with nervous anticipation at what would occur.

Tigermoth and Celestia stood a good twenty steps away from one another. Their eyes locked and seemed to stare into each others' souls. Tigermoth took one step to the left, and Celestia took a corresponding step to the right. They circled around the border of the space given to them. Twilight Sparkle chewed on her hooves nervously, worried to death about Celestia. They were all shaking like leaves. Even Rainbow Dash's typically calm demeanor was gone, although she didn't let the other see that she was just as nervous as them. The two had stopped circling around and were now locked at opposite ends of the circle. Tigermoth crouched low to the ground, his talons raking across the marble floor. Celestia locked her legs and flared her wings. With a shrill cry, Tigermoth leapt from his end of the circle and sprinted towards Celestia. His claws clacked loudly on the floor. Celestia held her ground, awaiting him to get closer. At the last second, she leapt into the air and over him. The general slid under her but not before catching her tail in his talons. He slid across the floor on his hip, dragging the princess with him. Celestia fell flat on her stomach, the wind knocked out of her from the fall. Her jaw hurt from making contact with the marble. Tigermoth attempted to pounce on her back, but Celestia bucked him with her back hooves square into his chest. The hippogriff hit the wall behind her and slid to the ground. Tigermoth was incredibly disorientated but still able to fight. Using all the force he could muster in his neck, he swept his antlers at the princess's hooves. Celestia jumped back to avoid being tripped by them. Tigermoth jumped up and held himself upon the wall. With a mighty kick, he propelled himself at her, his wings flapping furiously. The general pointed his antlers straight at her. Celestia swung her horn like a sword at his antlers. The horn was caught in the points upon the antlers. Celestia and Tigermoth began pushing against each other, still locked in his antlers. They were snorting furiously, their nostrils seeming to be permanently flared. Celestia's horn slid out of the grasp of Tigermoth's points, making a sound like nails on a chalkboard as it slid out. The princess felt a sharp pain in her chest from the general swiping his talons against her breast. She bit her cheek to prevent from crying out in pain.

"Can he do that?" Twilight whispered. The princess looked to be in a lot of pain but kept her body locked to prevent crying out.

"In a battle for the throne, I'm afraid all options are possible," Luna answered, fear in her voice.

"But they didn't say this was a battle to the death!" she whispered back. "Could he-"

"I hope not," Luna answered swiftly, her tone incredibly fearful. Her quick answer showed that she didn't want to think about what could happen.

"What would happen if he-"

"Twilight, please!" she hissed. Twilight was just as afraid as Luna was. She didn't want to think about the possibility either.

Celestia let out a sharp gasp as the general dug his talons into her wings, pulling out several feathers. She drifted straight to the ground, flapping her good wing as fast as she could but to no avail. Tigermoth loomed over her, raising his talons high above him. Celestia bucked him in the throat and then on the side of his head. The old hippogriff stumbled to the ground. The crowd watched with nervous expressions and winced every time a blow was landed, regardless of who they supported. They had never seen fighting so vicious before. The general was a living legend, surviving dozens of battles in the old wars of the past kingdom. Celestia was not the most experienced in combat but was managing to hold her own. The fight continued this way for about an hour with no clear victor in sight. The two began slowing down dramatically, their limbs trembling and struggling to hold them up. They began circling again, panting incredibly loudly.

"General….," Celestia gasped. "Let's just….. call it a draw…. Our continued fighting…. will solve nothing….." Tigermoth bore no response but merely stumbled over to her. Celestia allowed her wings to fall to her side, dangling to the floor. She had just let her guard down. Big mistake. With great swiftness, Tigermoth bucked his back hoof into her chest and followed it up with both hooves into her neck. Celestia reared up in pain, which Tigermoth followed up with with swiping down onto her head. The princess hit the floor with a loud thud. Tigermoth was panting heavily, but his limbs no longer trembled. In truth, he was never actually that tired. He had tricked Celestia, and she quickly realized it. She was too tired to merit any sort of retort and just laid on her side upon the ground. Her eyes were shut, and she was gasping for air. A large pain spread through her horn, which quickly grew unbearable. As she opened her eyes, she saw a large black hoof standing on her horn. Tigermoth stood over her, pinning her horn to the ground and was pressing on it with enormous force. If he pressed any harder, he could break it.

"Stop!" Luna called, not being able to take it anymore! "Stop the fight!"

"This has gone on for far too long!" Rarity called out.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Now, it's our turn!" A wall of guards marched forward, blocking their way to the general and the princess. Leading them was none other than Shining Armor himself. They all stared at him in shock and awe.

"Big brother, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Stand down, Twily," he said sternly. They gasped at him.

"Shining Armor, you can't be serious!" Cadance said.

"One hundred percent," he stated. "The battle cannot be interrupted until a victor is claimed. Now, stand down. All of you." The guards extended their wings out like a wall.

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow Dash asked with cockiness dripping from her voice. Fluttershy and Rainbow jumped up into the air and attempted to fly over them. A quick blast of magic from Shining Armor's horn ended their intrusion attempt. The two of them hit the ground right in front of them.

"Stand. Down," Shining Armor repeated. "I won't say it again." Luna's eyes glowed with fury.

"As your ruler, I order you to let me pass!" she shouted. Shining Armor's expression remained unchanged, despite Luna's use of the Canterlot voice.

"Shining Armor, please!" Cadance begged, fluttering her eyelashes at him. A knot had gnarled itself in his chest. He wanted to help his friends, but he had to keep order. It would seem like heresy to interrupt the battle before a victor rose. "He's gonna break her horn!"

"Let us through right now!" Rainbow shouted, getting in Shining Armor's face.

"If you wouldn't mind, that is," Fluttershy whispered.

"I mean it, guard boy!"

"If you would be so kind as to possibly consider."

"Fighting is not normally my thing. I'm normally into fashion, but I'll rip you to pieces if you chip just one piece from her beautiful horn!" Rarity held her hooves up as though ready to box.

"Hope y'all ready fer a ho down!" Applejack said. The crowd started to rile up, shouting at each other. The guards were keeping order, but things were quickly rising out of hand. Tigermoth looked all around him, his hoof never leaving Celestia's horn. A soft voice caught his attention. He looked down in the direction of where it came from. He did not hear what was said. With a rebel yell, the hippogriff let out an ear splitting screech that echoed loudly in the throne room. It grew quiet quickly.

"Your princess has something to say," he said. Everyone turned their focus to Celestia as she lied upon the floor. She only said two words, but they seemed to ring louder than a church bell.

"I yield." Her voice was the most pitiful thing any of them had ever heard. It was barely more than a whisper, softer even than Fluttershy's voice, but dripped with humiliation and sorrow. With this admission of defeat, Tigermoth removed his hoof from her horn and walked up to the throne. The guards allowed Twilight and the others to pass. Luna and Cadance went to Celestia's side and helped hold her up. Shining Armor followed Tigermoth to the throne and stood at his side. The general stood at the front of the crowd, staring at them all with burning orange eyes. They all grew quiet and turned to face him. Tigermoth cleared his throat to address the crowd.

"People of Equestria, for too long our lands have resided under unfit rulership. Our kingdom has stagnated and made no progress. A caged bird cannot spread its wings and soar as it was meant to. I see what your former princess could not: that our land must return to the ways of old if we are to truly prosper and become the kingdom we were destined to. As you all saw, I defeated Princess Celestia in honorable combat single handedly. By her word of honor, she has relinquished leadership to me."

"No way!" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "You can't just take away Luna's power simply because you beat Celestia!"

"Thou victory is forenot!" Luna shouted. "Thou shall challenge me for rulership of this land!"

"Stand down, Luna," Celestia said softly. They all gave her looks of bewilderment.

"But sister!" Luna argued. "I can win! I can beat him!"

"I told you to stand down, Luna," Celestia repeated herself. Luna winced to keep back the tears from seeing her sister in such a sorry state.

"No!" she continued. "You may not believe, but I do! I WILL win, and I WILL restore your honor-"

"Stand down, or I'll have you banished to the moon again!" Celestia yelled. Luna grew silent quickly. She could scarcely believe her ears.

"Princess…." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry," Celestia sighed pitifully. "I will not allow you to do this to yourself. Please, Luna…" Luna thought about it all, the rage quelling itself in her head. What if her sister was right? If Tigermoth beat her, what chance did she have. Celestia moved away from Cadance and Luna and stumbled towards Tigermoth. The former princess knelt before him. "I submit to you, King Tigermoth. You have won ownership of this kingdom and have earned your right to leadership. I swear my loyalty onto you." Celestia looked over to the others, shocked at what they just heard. They merely scowled at the hippogriff general, refusing to submit to his newfound leadership. "Girls… kneel. Now." Reluctantly, Luna followed her sister's example. Cadance followed suit, with the other six submitting as well. The crowd knelt before Tigermoth. The guards saluted him, commemorating his rise to the throne. Tigermoth cleared his throat and continued.

"I ask that none hold a grudge against the leaders of the past but instead focus on the brighter future we will work together to achieve. I, High Thane Tigermoth, shall lead Equestria into a new golden age. One of prosperity and victory. One that our people may be safe and our enemies be crushed. The shadow of what we once were burns away today. From the ashes, we are reincarnated as the empire of old. The newly reborn Equestria shall begin again!" The room thundered with applause and cheers.

"Long live the Thane!

Long live the Thane!

Long live the Thane!"

"High Thane?" Applejack whispered.

"It's old hippogriff terminology," Twilight replied. None of them could believe this. Their leader, the one who had united them all and made them friends, who believed and supported them, had fallen. The once beautiful princess was now bruised with tattered wings. Her once glowing rainbow mane was now faded, with no sign of color anywhere.

"What will you do with me, my Thane?" Celestia asked. "Banishment? Imprisonment?"

"Please, no!" Luna whimpered. She held her sister tightly. Luna couldn't bear the thought of Celestia going away.

"That will not be necessary," Tigermoth said softly. This incredibly surprised them. "Although I do not believe that your rulership is what Equestria needed, I do not hate you. As you have done for me for thousands of years, I shall allow you to stay with the cabinet as an advisor. You, your sister, and Miss Mi Amore Cadenza. Your followers here can continue their service to the throne as personal agents of the kingdom, if they desire."

"Thank you," Celestia said softly. "You are too kind." Twilight and the others exchanged worried glances. This defeat had hit Celestia hard. It hit all of them hard. After all their support and hard work, they lost. It wasn't bad enough that they had lost Spike, but now this. If it could get worse, they'd love to see it.


	11. The First Day of the Rest of Their Lives

Smoke drifted high over Ponyville from the bonfires. The flags that formerly represented Celestia and Luna's rule were now being burned. The drawings of Celestia and Luna circling the sun and moon contorted and blackened as the flames licked away at the fabric. They had now been replaced by the symbols of the old empire. A burning hoof with a spiraling horn and antlers jutting from the top as well as large black wings extending from the hoof's side. It was a very sinister looking flag, completely different from the former one. It had only been two days since Tigermoth came into power, and the changes showed no signs of stopping.

Construction was popping up all around Ponyville. Large watch towers were being erected by the entrances and exits of the town. They were being constructed out in and around the rolling fields and by the edges of the Everfree Forest. The towers would be equipped with specially designed automated defenses, made predominantly to combat magic. It was a combination of sorcery and machinery. The royal unicorn wizards would apply the appropriate enchantments to the machines, which would then be constructed and overseen by the Flim Flam Brothers. They had been begrudgingly re-accepted into Ponyville society, all because the High Thane said so. The salespony brothers had dabbled a lot in engineering and machinery since they were kicked out of Ponyville, transitioning from a cider making machine to more practical devices. Word of their invention of a battery that could harness pure magic reached the High Thane's ears. Giving them a grant of thousands of bits and a ton of creative freedom, Tigermoth put them in charge of the engineers' guild, which oversaw all technological advancement in Equestria. The two brothers reveled in their newfound power and wealth, rubbing it in the snouts of all of Ponyville's citizens. The only comfort the citizens could draw from was the fact that those two at least had to get phylacteries drawn.

A long line stood outside the hospital, with guards keeping it orderly. Guard caravans were constantly flying to and from it, safely depositing their precious cargo within Canterlot Castle's vault. Young unicorn fillies and colts were sniffling and rubbing their forearms where blood was drawn. Those that had not had blood drawn yet were waiting in line with fear and anxiety. The doctors were taking no pleasure in their work, nearly exhausted from filling all the phylacteries. The High Thane had demanded phylacteries for every unicorn and alicorn within Equestria's borders by the end of the week. The one doctor that took pleasure in all of this was a unicorn doctor that had personally worked under the High Thane when he left Equestria the second time. This pony had a very checkered past, rumored to be responsible for supposedly conducting shady experiments and torturing war criminals. There were even accusations against him, claiming that he performed blood magic. They were never proven, but they still lingered around. Tigermoth surely would have had him dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for such crimes, had they been true. He spoke with a very strange accent had a pale white coat. He wore the most unusual garb for his line of work. Instead of the typical white coats or teal scrubs, he wore black robes with a matching hat and a bone white bird mask. Very reminiscent of doctors from the old days of the empire. It was unnerving and frightened the fillies and colts, but because of his position within the doctors' guild, he could not be touched. He was very snide, cynical, and sarcastic. Not a very enjoyable person to be around. No one knew why he was like this, but Rainbow Dash seemed to have the explanation that worked for all of them: he's a jerk.

Tigermoth's newfound claim to the throne had left Ponyville in a less than cheery mood than usual, to say the least. Twilight and the others had left the castle to return to Ponyville, wanting to drown their sorrows in some cider. Celestia was back at Canterlot Castle in her quarters, wallowing in her misery. Cadance and Luna tended her injuries and tried to raise her spirits. Her injuries were slowly healing, but her pride seemed to be permanently damaged. It was a sad day for all of them, and yet fate continued to torture them. The town hall was being visited by High Thane Tigermoth and his newly appointed general, Shining Armor. A tattered cloak hung from the High Thane's back, with armor present on his back legs, torso, neck, and talons. On his chest was an amulet, adorned with the symbol of the old empire. He appeared to be ready for battle. Twilight saw them consulting Mayor Mare about something. The six trotted up to investigate.

"I want logs of every crime and incident that's ever occurred within Ponyville," Tigermoth said. "We find even one document out of place, there will be trouble. When we get ahold of any criminals, we'll be cracking skulls." The mayor went inside to retrieve more documents for Tigermoth to review, leaving him and Shining to talk with the ponies. "Harmony Unit." They stared at him in confusion. "Your official name within the royal court. Your connection to the Elements of Harmony." They nodded in understandment. Twilight Sparkle had expected Tigermoth to be bragging about his victory or belittling Celestia and Luna. Yet, he seemed very humble and reserved.

"Beg your pardon, sir, but wut's with the armor?" Applejack asked. "Expectin' trouble?" Rainbow Dash reluctantly choked down her desire to spit insults at the hippogriff.

"Always," he responded. Shining Armor averted eye contact with his sister, but her gaze never left him. "I hope you're not too bitter about what happened." Rainbow Dash muttered something under her breath, to which Applejack nudged her in her ribs.

"It's just been… "difficult" adjusting to a world without Celestia in charge," Rarity said softly. Tigermoth nodded in response.

"I understand that this must be hard for you," he said, his voice very calm and soft for a change. "It can't be easy to adjust to a new life. I'd know. I have to live it every day."

"You mean a world without hippogriffs?" Fluttershy asked with genuine sympathy.

"Yes," Tigermoth said. "But it'll do no good to just pine for the old days. I don't hate Celestia, but she was not a fit ruler for this kingdom. Equestria needs a strong leader, and she just wasn't it."

"And you're the strong leader we "need", right?" Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"You could at least give him a chance," Fluttershy said softly.

"Seriously?" Rainbow said with a nasty glare.

"Girls, please!" Twilight said. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash quieted down. "Sorry about Rainbow, sir. It's been a long day, and we're all a little on edge."

"No harm done," Tigermoth said.

"So, we heard you talking to Mayor Mare," Twilight Sparkle said, raising an eyebrow of suspicion at him. "Cracking skulls?"

"That doesn't sound very friendly or magical," Pinkie Pie said.

"Sounds outright ghastly," Rarity said with a scoff. Tigermoth ran his clawed fingers along his brow.

"Listen, this isn't like some day at the boutique where all you lot have to worry about is someone's cat crappin' on the grass or getting wrinkles in one of your fru fru dresses," he said, slightly condescendingly.

"Fru fru?" Rarity yelled. "Fru fru?"

"Wat does that mean?" Applejack asked. Rarity cleared her throat.

"Darling, "fru fru" is a very condescending term in the fashion world," she explained. "Although if you looked up the definition within a dictionary, it would be recognized as a complementary term. When applied within fashion circles, it is very demeaning towards one's work. When someone refers to your ensemble as "fru fru", they are calling it "childish". Honestly, Sir Tigermoth. You should be more considerate of your vocabulary." The High Thane cleared his throat before Rarity continued any further with her rant.

"Anyway, like I was saying, we have to get serious if we are to keep this kingdom safe. Outside your little town, we've got real problems. Smuggling, unregistered and unlawful magical practices, Cult of Discord activity. Policing the countryside is five times harder and more dangerous than policing Manehatten City."

"But the Cult of Discord is just a myth," Twilight Sparkle said. "Only old ponies' tales. You don't think anyone would WILLINGLY follow Discord's chaotic path, would you?" Since Discord's fall so long ago, he had been dedicated to stomping out his influence permanently. It gave him something to focus on aside from trying to find his brethren. In all his years of active duty, he had never found any hard evidence of the cult's existence. Yet, he would swear up and down they were real. "Besides, Discord was reformed. He's good now."

"There were many that doubted Nightmare Moon's return, but she did come back," Tigermoth argued.

"Right," Twilight said. She had forgotten about that.

"And Discord is nowhere to be seen in the kingdom. Why does he not show himself?" The six ponies shifted nervous glances at each other. Tigermoth was adamant in capturing and imprisoning Discord once again. The old hippogriff was furious when he found out that Discord was free and wandering the kingdom's lands again. Although they did not completely trust him, save Fluttershy, they couldn't hand Discord over to the High Thane. "And you're sure you do not know of his location?" The six of them shook their heads. In truth, they actually did but wanted to protect him. "Well, no matter. We'll find him." Tigermoth spread out several wanted posters on the table before him. On the posters were Discord, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, Garble and his sidekick dragons, the three Diamond Dogs, Trixie, and the Flim Flam Brothers. The poster of Flim and Flam had a large red x drawn through it. The posters were very clear in their intent, not specifying if they were merely searching for these people or sought to imprison them. The ponies looked them over.

"Why are you looking for King Sombra? Or Queen Chrysalis?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We kicked their sorry butts."

"No bodies found. No prisoners." Tigermoth's tone was stern. "These are dangerous criminals and threats to society. They cannot be allowed to roam free."

"But we don't even know where they are," Pinkie Pie said. "Or if they're even anywhere."

"Which is why we'll keep searching until we find a body or put them in a cell in the dungeon," the High Thane stated.

"Why are you searching for those mongrels?" Rarity asked, referring to the Diamond Dog posters with great disdain. "Or those awfully rude dragon teenagers? They were unpleasant but not on the same level as someone like Sombra."

"Any threat to our citizens is one to be dealt with," Tigermoth said.

"What about them Flim Flam brothers?" Applejack asked. "Why do them varmints get a free pass?"

"They can contribute to protection efforts with their advancements," he replied. "That, and it was either work under the crown until their fines were paid, or do their time in the dungeons. You have to be smart to be a con artist, ma'am."

"Well, I don't like it," Applejack huffed.

"Don't have to," Tigermoth said with a shrug.

"Um, sir?" Twilight asked softly. "Is…. Spike... on one of those posters?" The other ponies' expressions turned to that of concern. "You must know who he is by now, I assume?"

"I'm well aware," Tigermoth stated. "Young coming of age purple and green dragon. Personal assistant to you and the princess. As for if we're searching for him, no." Twilight's ears folded a little. She wanted to talk to Spike, to at least see him.

"Then I guess you don't know where he is," she said.

"No," was his abrupt response. Twilight let out a soft and defeated sigh, her heart feeling very heavy in her chest.

"Thank you, anyway," she said and walked away.

"Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked. The others followed her, feeling her sorrow as well. The general looked over to Shining Armor, who straight up and stood at attention. He kept his expression one of neutrality but couldn't bear to see his sister so sad.

"Sir, don't you think we should've said something about Spike?" he asked. "She deserves to know."

"Spike wants nothing to do with her, lad," Tigermoth replied. "He told me himself."

"But they should have a chance to talk-"

"Spike is old enough to decide what he wants," the High Thane stated. "We are going to respect his decision."

"Yes sir," Shining Armor said softly. He didn't like it, but he saw truth in Tigermoth's words. This was something Spike had to do on his own, but that didn't mean he couldn't help. "Well, you could have told her where he is, at least."

"I genuinely don't know where he is, son," Tigermoth said. "I didn't lie when I said that."

"Right here, sir," a voice said. Spike was carrying a stack of letters with Mayor Mare. "I was waiting with the soldiers and found myself with nothing to do. Figured I'd help the mayor get the letters."

"Appreciate that, son," Tigermoth said, patting the dragon on the shoulder. Spike felt a sense of pride and recognition. He also felt some contempt. Twilight rarely ever told him she appreciated his service. There were only a couple of times where he could remember such, and it seemed to him to only be out of convenience. Or, at least that's what Tigermoth said. Spike wasn't sure he believed it, but he didn't even believe himself anymore. "Grab some gear. You're marching with us."

"Really?" he asked eagerly. "You mean, I'm gonna travel alongside you?"

"Of course," Tigermoth stated. "Where else would my number one assistant serve?" Those words echoed in Spike's head. They seem to taunt him with his falling out with Twilight. Yet, they also empowered him. Here he was, serving as the personal assistant to the High Thane of all of Equestria. With newfound confidence, he began packing up the letters and documents he and Mayor Mare retrieved into several sacks. "Organize those later, son. For now, it's time to march."

"Where are we headed, sir?" Spike asked.

"Appleoosa," Tigermoth answered. "Time to put the buffalo into place."

"Wait, Spike," Shining Armor piped up. The dragon turned to him. "Wouldn't you like to say goodbye to Twily? Or "hello"? You guys haven't seen each other in forever."

"Why bother?" Spike said bitterly, turning and walking towards the fields where the soldiers had made camp. "I don't have any friends anymore." Saying those things hurt Spike deep inside, but they also made him feel better. He longed to forget all about what happened between them all and just be friends again. Yet, his anger with them gave him some strength. It gave him the motivation to prove them wrong, that he was grown up and could make it in the world on his own. It also made him feel better about it all, having something to project his anger onto.

"Spike…" Shining Armor said somberly. It tore him apart to see his little buddy acting like this. His family was falling apart. Spike and Twilight were no longer friends, and he knew his sister would chew his ear off about what happened in the throne room. The newly appointed general sighed and just silently followed them to the fields.


	12. Words Between Soldiers

"Come on, you filly fiddlers! Put your flanks into it!" Shining Armor and several other troops were racing against each other. Since Tigermoth ascended to High Thane, they had been busier than ever. Shining Armor didn't care. All he wanted was to serve Equestria and make his hero proud. Here, he was determined to impress him and be worthy of the title of general. He and the other troops were neck in neck, each one pouring in their all to beat the other to the finish line. Shining Armor's neck was killing him, his knees on fire and he himself barely able to breathe. But he would not falter. He had to win, to prove to himself and to Tigermoth.

By a single hair on Shining Armor's chinny chin chin, he beat the others across the line and tripped, skidding to a half on the grass. His breathing was heavy, and his body felt like cinderblocks. But, he did it. The other troops were catching their breath and going for water. Shining went to join them but could not bring himself to get up. He was completely exhausted. Two talons planted themselves in the grass in front of him. Shining Armor looked up to see them connected to Tigermoth himself. The High Thane extended one to him, and the colt took it. Tigermoth pulled him up and helped walk him over to the water trough.

"You did good out there, son," he said. Shining was still very much out of breath but managed to utter a thank you. "You pushed yourself nice and hard. Maybe even too hard, but in this day and age, what is "too hard" anymore, eh? We need more ponies in this kingdom like you, son." Shining Armor let out a relieved gasp after gulping down several mouthfuls of water.

"Thank you very much, sir," Shining Armor replied. "That means a lot to me." He leaned against the trough to allow his body to rest. Tigermoth caught something in his eyes. It was a very distant glance, like his general was not completely there.

"You okay, son?" he asked.

"Huh?" Shining asked. "Oh, I'm fine." His commander-in-chief was not convinced, and he knew he wouldn't buy his lies. Shining Armor sighed. "I guess not, sir."

"What's botherin' you, son?"

"It's about my sister, Celestia, and…" He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind." Tigermoth nodded. Shining Armor collected his thoughts for a bit before beginning. "I guess I'm just not sure if I'm doing the right thing." Tigermoth nodded for him to go on. "Well, I believe in you and what we're doing, but I feel like I've betrayed Celestia. She's the one who gave me the position of guard captain. She helped make my dream come true." Tigermoth placed a comforting talon on his shoulder.

"It can't be easy, son. And I wouldn't ask you to do something like this if I didn't believe in it absolutely. I don't hate Celestia, but she wasn't what Equestria needed. Equestria needs a strong ruler and a strong fighting force behind it. As a soldier, you need to be loyal to the kingdom and all it stands for. If someone is unjust or unfit, it's your duty to make it right. Our duty."

"I agree, sir, but my sister was a big supporter of Celestia," Shining continued. "This puts us at odds. I haven't had a chance to talk to her, to explain things. I kind of worry that our friendship may end up falling apart."

"Blood is thicker than water, son," Tigermoth started. "Family has that unconditional love. I wouldn't worry about it."

"All the same, I'd like a chance to talk to her," Shining Armor said, worry still in his voice.

"After we take care of business in Appleoosa, I'll give you time off," Tigermoth said. "Although, when you do talk to her, you may be surprised at just how far apart you two are."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"People change with age, son," he explained. "You may find that your little sister may not be the little filly you used to know. You may not know her as well as you think is what I'm trying to say." Shining Armor was very unsettled by this. He had not even considered the notion.

"I know that we supported two different people during the standoff, but do you really think she's changed completely?"

"Perhaps," Tigermoth said. "Regardless, she'll still be your sister. If you two do butt heads, I'm sure you can patch it up. You both have a knack for diplomacy, and you're still family. I just want you to consider all the possibilities is all."

"Yes sir," Shining said. "And thank you. For listening, that is."

"Anytime, son," Tigermoth said, patting his loyal follower on his shoulder.

"So this business in Appleoosa," Shining asked. "Why are we headed there?" Tigermoth sighed.

"Trouble with the buffalo," he said. "I'm hoping to make this quick and deal with them so our soldiers can begin reformatting the city to our new requirements."

"This seems like something you can handle on your own, sir. Why do you need me?"

"Because, son, I want to learn something. I want you to see how to handle a diplomatic incident. It's one thing to take down a changeling queen and an embodiment of dark magic, but most of the time, your troubles will come from your subjects. Your position as general will not be limited to just dealings with the troops, you know. I'll need you to help me in dealings with the people. Typically, this would fall under Celestia and Luna's jurisdiction, but I'd feel more comfortable having someone I can trust helping me out."

"You don't trust the princesses? Even after their vows?"

"I may take the vows very seriously, but at the end of the day, they're still just words. And words are as feeble as mares' hearts. I want to help you become a better leader. Stronger and more knowledgeable of how Equestria really works. Not like how Celestia dictated things."

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

Chief Thunderhooves and Tigermoth stared at each other with great intensity. The two held much animosity towards one another, making reaching any sort of conclusion very difficult. Shining Armor watched the debate pan out.

"I've made myself clear, buffalo," Tigermoth said.

"Your word holds no power to us, feathered one," Thunderhooves said. "My tribe lives outside the kingdom's influence."

"As long as you live in my lands, you live by my rules," the High Thane growled.

"The land does not belong to you, feathered one. We belong to it."

"The documents claiming ownership of all this land suggest otherwise."

"Why do you bother us?" Thunderhooves asked. "We harm no one and are self-sufficient."

"Your kind has lived by their own rules for too long, buffalo," Tigermoth stated. "It's time you conform."

"You ask us to forsake our heritage and mirror your image because you do not agree with how we govern ourselves?"

"It's uncivilized is what it is!" Tigermoth was growing impatient. "The hippogriff people shed blood against dragons and wicked creatures for your freedoms, and you choose to live in teepees and wear headdresses like sodding caveponies!" Chief Thunderhooves snorted, kicking up a large cloud of dust. Tigermoth was unphased.

"The buffalo have been oppressed throughout history, but this had managed to end long ago," he said with courage emanating in his throat. "Many of us ended up fading away forever. We are one of the last bastions of our kind left, and we will not forsake who we are because you do not believe it is right."

"Your kind chose their fate long ago by refusing to obey," Tigermoth growled. "You threaten to make the very same mistakes. You'll find that Equestria won't be as lenient this time around."

"The trails we were forced to wander were marked with many tears. We will not allow that to happen again."

"Bah," Tigermoth snorted. The buffalo tribe wandered back to their encampment, done with them. "Stubborn savages is what they are."

"With all due respect, sir, they're not hurting anyone," Shining Armor brought up. "All they want is the right to be themselves. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when it hurts the kingdom," the High Thane retorted. "They don't pay taxes and consume resources without any government regulation. It's poaching, and it's illegal."

"But the buffalo tribes regrow the trees and plants they consume."

"You can't rationalize with savages, son," Tigermoth said. "If you think you can fare any better, be my guest. I warn you, though, that is it a fruitless effort. The only way to put these buffalo in place is through force. I shall return to town to oversee the plans for its improvement." Shining Armor saluted his departure and looked over to the buffalo wandering away. He felt so conflicted inside. Tigermoth knew more about politics than he did, but it just didn't seem right to him to deprive the buffalo of their freedoms.

"Chief Thunderhooves! Wait!" The buffalo chieftain turned to see Shining Armor galloping after him. The buffalo stopped and gathered around him. The general seemed nervous, unsure of what to do. He thought it over for a bit before inhaling deeply and letting out a large sigh. He straightened up and prepared to address them. "First off, I would like to apologize on behalf of my commander. He is not bad, sir."

"An apology means little unless it comes from him, young one," the chief said.

"Are we gonna have to leave, mister?" a small voice piped up. Shining Armor looked down to see the young buffalo Little Strongheart looking up at him.

"Hopefully not," he said. "I may respect the High Thane, but that does not mean I have to agree on everything with him. I believe your tribe has the right to be what it wants to be if it isn't hurting anypony. Tigermoth doesn't have the right to take that away." A smile creased the Strongheart's face and even the chief's.

"There is honor in your words, young one," he stated. "I have not seen such honor since the purple unicorn and her friends came to these lands." Shining Armor furrowed his brow. Twilight had mentioned dealing with a buffalo tribe once before.

"Was this purple unicorn called Twilight Sparkle?" he asked. Little Strongheart jumped for joy at her name.

"Oh, do you know her?" she asked.

"She's my sister," he said with a smile. Little Strongheart's face lit up.

"Can you tell her that we miss her when you see her next?"

"Of course."

"Brother of Twilight Sparkle," Chief Thunderhooves said. "There is honor in these words. She honors you, and you honor her."

"I promise you, sir, that I will not allow the buffalo to be oppressed again," Shining Armor stated, a stern look on his face.

"Bold words, but can you make them true?" Thunderhooves asked.

"Princess Celestia may no longer be ruling Equestria, but she still holds power in the royal cabinet. I can work with her to see your tribe protected, and I will do everything in my power to make it so." Little Strongheart hugged his leg.

"Thank you, sir," she said. The buffalo, with newfound hope, thanked Shining Armor for his inspiring words and turned back for camp.

"Go with honor, Shining One," Thunderhooves said warmly before turning for camp. Shining Armor bowed and turned for town. Pride and hope shone in his heart, but anxiety was creeping into his mind slowly. He felt he had an obligation to protect the buffalo's freedom, but that would mean he had to go behind Tigermoth's back again. Tigermoth made it clear he would not parley with the buffalo, and Shining Armor doubted his ability to convince him. He hated lying, especially to his hero and inspiration. It would kill him, but he knew what he had to do.


	13. Seeds of Disharmony

Celestia folded the letters containing Shining Armor's written instructions. Tigermoth had his eyes upon her constantly, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to officially protect the buffalo tribe. The High Thane trusted his general more than anyone, which made him her ace in the hole. She would act through Shining to protect them, and she knew he wouldn't fail. This had been the best news she had heard in a while. The six ponies were just as excited.

"Way to go, big bro!" Twilight cheered at hearing the news. They chatted amongst themselves before their attention was diverted when Celestia cleared her throat.

"Now, we need to move on with our second issue," she said. She had called a private meeting with them to discuss various things about the kingdom. As being the carriers of the Elements of Harmony, the six of them were official agents of the kingdom. Thus, they were given access to the castle and its resources. Despite this, Tigermoth remained very suspicious of them. With him preoccupied in Appleoosa, this gave them a golden opportunity to get some work done. "How have our efforts in tracking Discord been?" The expressions on the ponies' faces made it very clear on how successful their efforts were. Like Spike, Discord had to go into hiding when Tigermoth returned to Equestria. However, unlike Spike, keeping track of him was nearly impossible. Discord's magical prowess and unpredictable, chaotic nature made every moment outside of their watchful eyes seem like a bomb was ticking. They had been trying to find and keep tabs on him since the day Tigermoth came into Equestrian borders. Discord needed to be found and fast.

"Our efforts have been rather…" Rarity struggled to find the word.

"Aww, it's hopeless!" Rainbow Dash shouted, interrupting her thoughts. "We've been looking for almost two weeks now! I knew we should've just turned him back into a statue."

"That doesn't seem very fair," Fluttershy piped. Aside from Fluttershy, none of them trusted him one bit.

"I hate to admit it, but Rainbow Dash may be right on this one," Twilight said. Fluttershy gave her a hurt look.

"But he's our friend!" she pleaded. "We've made so much progress in reforming him!"

"He's not our friend, Fluttershy," Rainbow argued. "He tried to break apart our friendship. Twice!"

"That's in the past!" Fluttershy retorted. "We can't hold grudges against him. That's not what friends do."

"I understand that you care a lot about Discord, dear, but we can't trust him," Rarity interjected. "This is Discord we're talking about."

"Spirit of chaos and disharmony!" Rainbow Dash added.

"But girls-"

"Ah hate to say it, Sugarcube, but they all may be right on this one," Applejack said, throwing her two bits into the mix. "Discord can't be trusted. Not after what happened to the farm."

"He fixed it, didn't he?"

"AFTER he turned it into a lake and then froze it over!"

"Rainbow Dash, please!" she continued. Fluttershy's pleas were falling on deaf ears. She was fighting an uphill battle for Discord, and none of the others would give her words the time of day. She may have been successful in turning Discord good, but they all wondered how long it would last.

"He does make good chocolate rain," Pinkie Pie added. "That's something, right?"

"For all we know, he could be behind all this," Rainbow proposed. Fluttershy gave her a stern look.

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions?" she asked.

"Think about it! Tigermoth comes back, and Equestria gets split down the middle. Now, he's in charge, and everyone's miserable. I think Discord is pulling the strings, and we're all just puppets in his little game." The idea sounded ludicrous to Fluttershy.

"I don't know about that, Rainbow," Twilight Sparkle said. "Tigermoth is making things far too orderly for Discord's liking."

"If Discord was in charge, ya'll would think there'd be more thangs like-"

"Like chocolate rain!"

"Pretty much," Applejack concluded. Rainbow remained unconvinced.

"Well, I still say he's up to something," she said with a pout. Fluttershy's gaze jumped between the five of them, but she garnered no support. She was very much alone here. The pegasus looked to Celestia for some sort of support.

"You believe me, don't you?" she asked, a slight whimper to her voice. Celestia sighed deeply. Fluttershy already knew her answer.

"Fluttershy, I want to believe you," she said. "I really do, but I don't think it's that simple. Discord was only rehabilitated about two weeks ago. He's very unpredictable and dangerous without some sort of supervision or enforcement. I'm sorry, but I just don't think he's trustworthy." Fluttershy's ears folded down in disappointment. Discord was one of her best friends. She saw the good inside him, the genuine warmth of friendship between them. She wondered why the other's couldn't.

"You guys aren't giving him a chance," she said. "You'll end up pushing him away like we did Spike." The mention of Spike brought their moods down even lower. Since he left Rarity's shop, no one has seen one single scale of him. Rarity whimpered softly under his breath, muttering her pet name for him.

"Man, talk about a real downer," a familiar voice echoed through the hall. All the ponies' ears popped up, their heads darting all around to find where it was coming from. Their eyes met at the stained glass portrait of him. The window began to glow, and the easily recognizable draconequus floated through the fading light and hovered above them. He smiled at their spiteful glances and wiggled his fingers in a hello to them. "I believe you, Fluttershy."

"You would," Rainbow muttered bitterly.

"Where have you been, Discord?" Twilight asked sternly.

"Here, actually," Discord answered, spreading his arms wide. "I've been in the walls, the ceiling, the floor. Your little hoofsteps really tickle."

"So y'all seen it all then," Applejack said.

"Mmm hmm," he replied, filing his claws on his lion hand. "Nasty business, that little standoff of yours between our illustrious Lord Tigermoth, Celestia."

"I bet you enjoyed every minute of it, didn't you?" Celestia asked bitterly.

"About as much as being encased in stone for a thousand and two years," he replied, his spite lying underneath his jesting tone. "Oh, but that's right. You wouldn't know that feel, would you?" Celestia stared at him with a grim expression on her face. Discord merely returned her stare, a condescending smirk prominent on his lips.

"Enough of this," Celestia stated, breaking the tension.

"What have you been up to?" Rainbow Dash asked. Discord fluttered around her, his body making a hoop that surrounded the pegasus.

"Watching, waiting, wondering, wandering, whispering, and more w words," he joked. "If you think that I have some sort of sinister scheme at word, I'm sure you'll be disappointed." The rainbow pegasus scoffed at him.

"I'll bet," she huffed. Discord chuckled to himself.

"If I were up to something, you think things would be so orderly here? All this order and these rules. They're making me sick! Ugh! Our new ruler is a real drag, isn't he? All work and no play makes Jack a dull pony."

"Don't even think about trying something, Discord," Twilight warned.

"Now, why in the world would I even consider the notion?" he mused.

"Because you destroy order everywhere and replace it with mindless chaos," she retorted.

"Oh, "destroy" is such a harsh word," Discord said. "I just like to spice things up a bit. I don't try to hurt anypony, but it's your word over mine, isn't it? Just assume I'm the villain in all of this. Such assumptions. Tsk tsk. I thought you to be better than this, Twilight Sparkle." He wagged his talon at her.

"Well, I still say you're behind all this," Rainbow said, pointing an accusing hoof at him. Discord merely shrugged.

"You keep saying that," he said. "If I was behind this, I wouldn't be hiding in the walls."

"Come on, girls," Fluttershy spoke up, hovering to Discord's side. "Give him a break. He's had it rough like we have."

"Ah don't think he's at it "as rough", Sugarcube," Applejack said.

"Ahh, yes," Discord interrupted. "Just keep assuming you're the only ponies in the whole wide kingdom with problems. I have problems too, you know. Do you know how tense your body gets being encased in these stone walls? Actually, nevermind. You wouldn't."

"Don't try to act like you didn't bring your entombment in stone on yourself," Rarity argued.

"So you're calling me a bad seed, is that right?" he asked.

"I'm certainly not asking you to come over for tea," Rarity said, tossing her mane to the side.

"I wouldn't talk about wrong doings if I were you," Discord said. "You're the one who drove away your precious Spikey Wikey, remember?" Rarity had very little to say after that, devoting her concentration to holding back the waterworks. "Not so fun, is it?"

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "That wasn't very nice!"

"You're all calling ME out on what isn't nice?" Discord asked, his joking tone long gone. He was genuinely hurt and irritated at their hostility towards him. "I'll have you know I've been repressing all urges to spread chaos and disharmony amongst the kingdom. And it's been really hard, let me tell you! You know why? Because I made a promise to my only friend." He placed his furry lion hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. She gave him such a warm and comforting smile. He could never recall a time anyone showed him such unconditional affection before. Deep inside, it humbled him, but he did not let it show.

"How do we know you're just using Fluttershy's friendship to protect yourself?" Rainbow Dash asked accusingly.

"How do I know you're not?" he retorted. A dumbstruck look spread across the pegasus's face. She couldn't believe your ears.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"Believe it or not, I actually care about Fluttershy," Discord said, bringing in the little pegasus for a big hug. Fluttershy nuzzled his brown furry chest. "She's my only friend and is the only one to ever show me such unconditional kindness, unlike the rest of you lot. If I were Miss Harshwhinny, I would be very disappointed."

"Don't be upset, Discord," Fluttershy pleaded. "They just don't understand. If you give them a chance-"

"They won't give me a chance," he pouted. He let go of Fluttershy and set her on the ground. "I've had enough. I'm. Leaving."

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Rainbow Dash asked gruffly, getting in his face.

"Wherever I want," Discord said, sticking out his tongue at her.

"You even try to leave this room, and we'll seal you back inside your stone prison," Twilight Sparkle stated, the others gathering beside her. All save Fluttershy. She still stood beside Discord. "Come on, Fluttershy!"

"No," she stated. "I made a promise to not use my Element of Harmony against him, and I'm keeping it." Discord smiled at her, and she returned a smile to him.

"And I made a promise to her to use my magic responsibly and not hurt anyone. If anyone's been hurt here, it's me. Unlike some people, I keep my promises." He pointed an accusing talon at Twilight Sparkle before disappearing with a flash of light.

* * *

Discord soared amongst the clouds hanging over the field of trees below him. He had teleported to a remote location in the Everfree Forest. Somewhere where no one could bother him. He held his arms out from his body as though he was flying, despite his ability to float. For the first time in so long, he felt true freedom. An idea came to the draconequus's head. He swooped down through the trees and swiped up several flowers growing from the ground. Discord sat atop a tree and began weaving them into bracelets. One he would give to Fluttershy, and the other he would keep for himself.

The sound of rustling bushes interrupted his thoughts. He looked down to the ground to see a trio of shadowy figures making their way through the bushes. They intrigued him, and he followed. The figures wandered for a long while before emerging from the underbrush. Discord hid himself amongst the trees and was surprised to find they had led him to a whole village of diamond dogs. Tents and wooden walls and towers dotted the clearing amongst the trees. Discord found himself intrigued and confused. Typically, diamond dogs preferred residing in caves, canyons, or abandoned mines and quarries. What interested him the most were the flags that were flown before the camp entrance. It was a red flag with a jagged oval in the middle. Inside the oval was something that looked similar to his image in the stained glass window back at the castle. Only this one had no color save for black. It was rather sinister to behold. Discord held his hands in front of his face and looked at them, his gaze darting between his eagle talon and lion paw. Did he look as scary as the flags made him seem?

His curiosity ate away at him before he could not take it anymore. With a loud rustling, he emerged from the bushes and walked towards the village entrance. The diamond dog guards at the entrance seemed dumbstruck at the sight of him. In a move that surprised Discord completely, they knelt before him. The other diamond dogs noticed him and began murmuring in surprise. They were bowing and kneeling before him. Discord had no idea what was going on, but he loved the positive reception for a change.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he said, bowing before them. The crowd of diamond dogs ooh'd and aah'd, impressed with his humble state. "Please, no flash photography. Autographs will be later." A guard ran past the guards and climbed up a hill to a purple tent on the top of it. He parted the veil and looked inside.

"My Lord, you need to see this!" A cloaked figure followed the guard to the masses gathered around Discord.

"It cannot be!" the cloaked figure uttered. His voice was low and smooth yet retained a slight rasp. He pulled his hood down from his face to stare upon Discord's figure. His fur was grey and blanketed his body. His head had small droopy ears and a small face with a jaw that held large sharp teeth within it. His arms were very long, longer and thicker than his legs. The other diamond dogs had a similar body structure. His eyes were a soft red and orange. The diamond dog leaned against his gnarled wooden staff, his strength drained from the sight of him. "You have returned to us, master!" He knelt before Discord, the other diamond dogs following his example.

"Um, excuse me?" Discord asked. The diamond dog rose to his feet before the draconequus. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Pardon me, master," he said. "I am Diamat, elder shaman and leader of this village. We are the Cult of Discord. We worship you and your magic of chaos and disharmony." Giddiness leapt through Discord's body.

"I have my own cult?" he asked with excitement.

"Of course, master," Diamat explained. "Our cult has worshiped you since your rise so many years ago. Since your entombment, our ancestors claimed you would one day return. The prophecy will be realized."

"What prophecy is that?" Discord asked. He didn't remember writing any prophecy. He did vow that one day he would return, but he didn't claim it to be any sort of prophecy. Diamat grinned with excitement.

"The prophecy says that when you return, you will spread your chaos and destruction all across Equestria. Our cult will rise from its ashes, and the diamond dogs shall rule under you." Discord furrowed his brow. He did love chaos, but the destruction bit was a bit off to him. He did occasionally break stuff, but he would fix it afterwards. From the way Diamat was describing it, it sounded like he was meant to hurt people.

"Well, this is going to grow awkward very fast," he explained. Diamat raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You see, I've been reformed." The diamond dog crowds muttered amongst each other, just as confused as their leader. "I now use my magic for good instead of evil. I don't do that chaos stuff anymore." Diamat could not believe his floppy ears. The words of his ancestors claimed their idol to be a force of chaotic and destructive retribution upon the pony masses. They could not have been wrong.

"But master, surely you miss using your magics to spread chaos," Diamat said. "Throwing off the natural order of reality and watching the pony masses struggle to comprehend it all." Discord snickered to himself. It was always funny to him to mess with the ponies. As he thought of it more and more, it got increasingly funny to him. "We would love to see a demonstration of your divine power, master." Discord thought it over. He had promised Fluttershy that he wouldn't use his powers to do harm. But he wouldn't really be harming anyone. He would just be putting on a show.

"Well, alright," he said. The crowd cheered. "But only because you're my biggest fans!"

* * *

"Discord!" Fluttershy called out. "Discord! I know you're mad, but this won't fix anything! Can't we just talk about this?" The six of them had been searching the countryside for a while now. Applejack had Winona on a leash, having the dog sniff the grass to pick up any sort of scent. The dog whimpered, coming up blank.

"Nothin'," Applejack said.

"Girls, we've been at it for nearly two hours now," Rarity whined. "Can we go home now? This heat is no good for my mane." Applejack rolled her eyes at the drama queen.

"We can't," Twilight stated. "Not until we find Discord and bring him back to the castle."

"And apologize," Fluttershy added.

"One thing at a time, Sugarcube."

"Uh, I think I found him," Rainbow Dash said, pointing to a small tornado with a goofy face on it drifting over the tree canopy. Pinkie Pie was laughing uncontrollably at the sight.

"Looks right," Twilight said.

"Oh, he is so busted!" Rainbow Dash said, leading the other ponies over to it. The tornado drifted over the village, wowing the villagers with how surreal it was. Discord had forged farm animals out of clouds and turned all the apples in the trees into carrots. He was putting on a show for the diamond dog masses, and they were loving it. Discord felt like a celebrity. For the first time in his life, he felt accepted somewhere. Despite Fluttershy's friendship, Ponyville and Canterlot made it clear that he wasn't truly welcome there. He cared very little, though. They didn't like him, and he didn't like them. Fluttershy was all he needed. The tornado faded away, and Discord drifted to the ground.

"Ta dah!" he called. The crowds cheered and clapped for him, impressed with his showmanship. All except for Diamat were pleased. Diamat held a bewildered expression. Inside, he felt a mix of confusion and disappointment.

"That's it?" he asked. The crowds grew silent, and Discord's smile faded from his face.

"What?" he asked. "You didn't like it?"

"Master, with all due respect, it just felt very… underwhelming."

"Well, I don't do chaotic magic anymore," Discord said. "I made a promise to a friend that I would behave." A scowl pierced Diamat's brow. This was not the herald of chaos and destruction the ancestors had described. This was just a clown.

"Yo, Dipcord!" Rainbow Dash called out. Discord's ears pointed up. The crowd grew worried and ran for the cover of the forest.

"We've been discovered, my brothers"! Diamat cried. "Flee for the underbrush!"

"Oh, relax," Discord said. "Those are just Celestia's cronies. I'll go see what they want." Discord drifted over the forest canopy to meet with the six ponies on the other side. Diamat watched them all from the shadows.

"And just where have YOU been?" Twilight Sparkle asked accusingly. Discord folded his arms and gave a disapproving look.

"I don't like your tone," he said. "And I'll have you know I was entertaining some friends." Fluttershy let out an excited gasp.

"You made friends?"

"Yes!" Discord boasted. "And they're big fans of my work! I'm a celebrity, apparently. I should ask them to make t-shirts."

"Who in tarnation would idolize you?" Applejack asked.

"My cult," he said, sticking his tongue out.

"There's no such thing as the Cult of Discord!" Rainbow Dash argued.

"Oh, but there is!" Discord retorted. "I put on a show for them. They're big fans. Also, Fluttershy, I made you something." Discord handed the pegasus a flower bracelet. Her eyes lit up. "They're friendship bracelets. I hear only very special friends make them." Fluttershy slid it onto her hoof and just stared at it, her eyes lit up with happiness.

"I love it, Discord!" she squeed. "And you made it with real flowers!"

"Fluttershy, you don't know what that thing really is!" Twilight Sparkle said. "It could be hexed." Fluttershy shot her a glance.

"Discord wouldn't do that," she said.

"Why, the very idea," he huffed.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack hollered. Their attention was drawn to the carrots growing from the trees. Sheep and cows Discord had forged from the clouds hopped out of the underbrush, running around the ponies.

"You fix this right now!" Twilight Sparkle said, pointing at the carrots.

"Oh, but come on," Discord cooed, holding a cloud sheep. "Isn't it precious?"

"Now!" she shouted. The draconequus rolled his eyes and set the sheep down.

"Okay, fine. I'll fix it all. Geez!" Discord threw a ball of purple magical energy into the air. The carrots returned to apples, and the farm animals faded away. A stray burst of magic bounced onto a nearby dead tree sapling. The sapling remained unchanged.

"You're coming back with us to Canterlot," Twilight stated. "Understand?"

"Whatever." Discord snapped his fingers, and they were all gone in a flash. Diamat and several guard dogs emerged from the bushes, staring at the clearing they once resided. The shaman's attention focused to the thick sapling. He placed his paw upon it and was surprised at the tingling sensation he found emanating from the bark. It now seemed to be enchanted, but Diamat only knew one way to find out.

"Have this sapling unrooted and brought back to the village," he told the guards. "I will forge this into something great, so that we may channel our master's magic for its true purpose."

* * *

**Author's Note: Diamat has the voice of Mark Hamil. His voice sounds similar to the Watcher from Darksiders(very good game BTW). Hope you're still enjoying the story, because this is where it will start to pick up.**


	14. Lonely Heart

Rarity sat alone on her couch in the boutique. The sun was still in the sky, but she felt exhausted. Trudging the countryside and dealing with Discord's shenanigans had left her with little energy to spare. Then again, Rarity had found herself without energy since Spike ran away. His absence had a real profound effect on her. It also didn't help that she felt she had broken his little heart. She wanted to cry but just couldn't make herself.

Sweetie Belle and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders peeked out from the corner, watching her. The three exchanged worried glances.

"She looks so sad," Applebloom said.

"She's been like this all the time since Spike left," Sweetie Belle said. "I'm worried about her."

"Y'all know why she's like this?" Applebloom asked.

"Because Spike's not here. Duh," Scootaloo said.

"That's not what I meant! It's somethin' else that's botherin' her. Do you know, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo and Applebloom looked at her. The little filly shuffled awkwardly. She looked out from the corner back at Rarity, who was still lying on the couch and completely unaware they were here.

"Well, I did hear them talking the night Spike left," she began to explain. Scootaloo and Applebloom leaned in close, hanging on her every word. "Spike finally did it. He told her how he felt!" Applebloom let out a soft squeal of happiness.

"It took him long enough," Applebloom said, holding back her giddy laughter.

"No kidding," Scootaloo added. "Not like it's a big surprise. Everypony in Ponyville knows about it." The three giggled to themselves before silencing. "So what did she say?" Sweetie Belle's expression grew very sad.

"I think she broke his heart," she said softly. Applebloom let out a soft gasp and covered her mouth with her hoof.

"Oh man," Scootaloo said somberly. "Poor guy."

"It doesn't get any better, girls."

"Oh no," the two fillies said at once.

"She said that she only liked him as a friend and it wouldn't work between them. She said it wouldn't work between a pony and a dragon." Their ears folded down and sadness shone in their eyes.

"But that's not fair!" Applebloom said, stomping her little hoof on the floor. "Spike really likes her. How could she say that?"

"She didn't even give him a chance," Scootaloo huffed. "Not even one date!"

"They would've been so cute together!"

"I know!" The three fillies sighed and slumped to the floor, their spirits reaching an all time low. "I miss Spike."

"Me too, Applebloom." Sweetie Belle got to her feet, sad for both her sister and Spike. "But I still don't know why he'd leave!"

"I heard that he and Twilight got into a big fight!" Scootaloo whispered. "It was apparently really bad."

"That don't sound like Spike at all," Applebloom argued. "He's one of the nicest dragons I know."

"He's the only dragon we know," Scootaloo mentioned. They looked back to Rarity who had not moved an inch. "Maybe we should talk to her."

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked softly. Her sister rose up from the couch, quickly wiping her eyes and hoping they wouldn't notice. The three fillies stood in front of her. They all knew how sad she really was but kept quiet for the moment about it. "Can we talk to you?"

"Oh, of course," she said, a soft whimper in her voice. "What is it, Sweetie Belle?"

"Well, it's…. it's about Spike," Sweetie Belle said carefully. Rarity's eyes twitched at the mention of his name. It was always a challenge not to break down when anyone talked about her Spikey Wikey. "We miss him. A lot." Rarity placed a comforting hoof on her sister's shoulder.

"Oh, sweetheart, I miss him too," she said somberly.

"Why did he leave?" Applebloom asked. Rarity was quiet for a while. She wasn't quite sure how to explain this to them. She wasn't really completely sure herself.

"I don't know, dears," she answered. "We've all been butting heads with him of late. We hurt him, and I think we drove him away because of it." The three of them exchanged hurt glances between each other before somepony said something.

"Did we hurt him too?" Applebloom asked. The three fillies were unsure if they wanted to know. If Sweetie Belle had something to do with making Rarity sad, she may not be able to forgive herself. Rarity herself was unsure of how to answer. Spike never said anything about it but secretly displayed animosity towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity found out about it from Twilight Sparkle. Spike was very cross with Twilight when he heard she blabbed about it. He had labeled her a regular "Gabby Gums". Rarity would always stick up for her little sister but could understand Spike's feelings. The three fillies had definitely had driven him up the wall plenty of times.

The three of them came to the library and asked Spike to help them in getting cutie marks for being librarians. Spike agreed, feeling the idea would be fun. He received a rude awakening when the crusaders turned the library upside down. Books were scattered all over the floor and were hanging out the window. Parchment pieces and quills littered the already littered floor. The three of them booked it before Twilight returned. Needless to say, she was more than upset. Spike was blamed for the trouble and had to spend the entire night cleaning up the library. The next morning, he was more than a little miffed at the three of them.

Their next attempt at acquiring cutie marks went as well as the last one. They were forbidden from entering the Everfree Forest on their own, but it would be rather hard to get monster hunting cutie marks while staying in the safety of town. They spent the entire day chasing Spike around Ponyville and trying to catch him in a net. Their timing was the absolute worst, for his rampage through town had only been the other day. Being labeled a monster by the fillies did a real number on his self esteem. Needless to say, the three of them got severe talking to's from Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

Spike wasn't the type of person to hold grudges against anyone, but Rarity wasn't sure if she knew her Spikey Wikey as well as she thought anymore. She had to tell the fillies what they wanted to hear, though. She couldn't bear the thought of her sister feeling hurt.

"Of course not, darlings," she told them. The three fillies sighed with relief, glad to know they didn't hurt Spike. "Now, girls, I'm tired. Do you mind letting me take a nap, please?" Scootaloo and Applebloom trotted out the door, but Sweetie Belle stayed.

"I'll catch up!" she called after them. She sat down on the floor and looked at her sister. "Rarity, I know what you and Spike talked about." Her sister looked up in surprise. "Why, Rarity? Spike is such a nice dragon. He's funny, sweet, cute, and a good friend."

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, you wouldn't understand," Rarity said softly. "You're still too young."

"But Spike's not," she argued. "He really cared about you. Why didn't you give him a chance?" Rarity sighed heavily.

"I just can't, dear. He's a dragon, and I'm a pony. What would everypony else think?" Sweetie Belle was very disappointed.

"Is that all you care about?" she asked. "Why are you always so concerned with what everypony else thinks? Why do you always focus on pleasing others? Why don't you think about what YOU want, Rarity? That's so unfair to him. He didn't choose to be a dragon." Rarity said nothing. She didn't know what to say to her sister.

"Sweetie, he just has a little crush on me," Rarity rationalized. "He doesn't know what he wants. Twilight, Applejack, we all agree. It's just a school age crush."

"Do you really believe that?" Rarity was once again silent. "We've all seen the way he looks at you, how he describes you. I'd love to have a somepony, or somedragon, like that. You may not believe it or me, but I believe that he really does care about you a lot. I just wish you could see that." Sweetie Belle left the boutique to follow her friend. Rarity continued to lie there on the couch, unsure of what to say or think. Her sister's words really hit her hard. As much as it seemed that Spike just had a foolish crush, she wanted to believe it was real. Spike had grown up a lot and was no longer really just a baby dragon. It may be possible. She wanted to believe it was, but she couldn't convince herself to be with him. With a pitiful whimper, she curled up on the couch and drifted to sleep.


	15. Family Ties

On the other side of Ponyville from Rarity's boutique, Twilight Sparkle didn't fare much better than her fashionista friend. She sat at her desk, staring glumly at all the pictures of better days. One had captured the image of a freshly hatched Spike with Twilight's little filly self looking pleased as punch to see him. Another was on Nightmare Night in their costumes. His was a purple dragon suit, and hers was Starswirl the Bearded. Another photo had taken place during cider season, with her, Spike, and Rainbow Dash guzzling down some of the Apple family's delicious homemade apple cider. There was one in particular she was focused on. It was a picture of all of them at her birthday party, the one where Spike had been forgotten. He had hastily cut out a picture of himself and taped it to the photo. It was so pitiful looking. It broke Twilight's heart.

Owlowiscious stood perched on the bookshelf, looking at her with genuine sadness in his eyes. Twilight opened one of the drawers on her desk to find the old sequined bowtie Rarity made for him. She held it in her hooves and just stared at it. Spike had worked long and hard as her assistant and rarely complained. He went to extreme lengths to impress Rarity, and this bowtie she made him meant the world to him. Twilight felt disgusted with herself at how callous they had been towards Spike's feelings when they made the exact same bowtie for Owlowiscious the next day. It was like a slap in the face to her little friend. She shut her eyes forcefully to bite back the tears, but they came anyway. A knock on the door had caught her attention. She quickly wiped her eyes and trotted over to the door, curious as to who was up this late. When she opened the door, she saw a sight that lifted her spirits tremendously. For the first time in so long, she would finally get to see her brother. Twilight wrapped her forearms around Shining Armor and held him tight.

"I missed you so much, big brother," she whimpered, the tears flowing again but for a different reason.

"I missed you too, Twily," he replied. Twilight led him inside and prepared tea for them both. Shining Armor didn't really like tea, but he'd be willing to swig it down for his sister. The two sat down by the table and sipped their tea. It warmed Twilight up, but it just tasted like bland soup to Shining Armor. Regardless, he kept up the appearance that he enjoyed the tea, for her sake.

"Celestia told me about how you're dealing with the buffalo tribe," his sister said. "You're doing a good thing for them. I'm proud of you."

"I couldn't just leave them at Tigermoth's mercy," he explained. "He wanted them to abandon their ancestral ways and become like us. He called them "savages", Twily."

"That's ridiculous!" Twilight spat, throwing her hooves up. "Chief Thunderhooves and his buffalo are very kind people, and they're not hurting anypony! Why pick on them?"

"He just doesn't understand," Shining Armor said. "He's not bad, Twily. I know you don't believe me, but there is good in him." The unicorn sighed, not sure of what to think. Her brother idolized Tigermoth, but she didn't see why. He came off to her as a bully.

"I hope you won't get in trouble for what you're doing," Twilight said with worry.

"That's the thing," her brother started. "He doesn't know. Tigermoth doesn't seem willing to compromise with them, so we're keeping it secret for now."

"What if he finds out?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I don't like this, Twily. We shouldn't have to lie or keep secrets. It's not fair."

"I know," she replied with a sigh.

"Twily….. how are you handling…"

"Spike?" she asked softly. He nodded slowly. Twilight leaned on the table, the energy suddenly gone from her body. "I feel so alone without him. He would always be here for us, and we didn't appreciate how much he meant until he left. We were so terrible to him." She didn't want to cry in front of her brother but ended up letting a few tears slip. Shining Armor wiped them from her cheeks.

"I know it hurts, Twily," he said. He scooted closer to her and wrapped a comforting forearm around her. "We all miss him." She sniffled a little.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked tearfully. "Or what happened to him?" A deep sigh escaped Shining Armor's chest.

"He's become High Thane Tigermoth's assistant," he answered.

"WHAT?" Her shout rattled the timbers of the house. She slumped back down, an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry." He patted her. "How'd this happen?"

"I don't know how the two ended up knowing each other, but they became friends," he explained. "He wouldn't say two words to Celestia, Luna, or even Cadance. But he'll talk Spike's ears off all day. It's weird." That lost sense of optimism began to rise within Twilight. She knew where she could find him now, which was a step in the right direction.

"Can I go and see him?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with hope. Shining Armor's chest tied itself in knots.

"He… he doesn't want to see you. Any of you," he said tentatively. Her hopes came crashing down as quick as they had risen.

"He doesn't?" she whimpered. Her brother nodded very slowly. Each new word he spoke to her seemed to be like a punch in the chest to him. She slumped back down, shutting her eyes to keep the tears back. "I guess we deserve it."

"No, no," Shining Armor said, pulling her in for a hug. "Don't say that. He's a growing dragon. He doesn't mean what he's saying, Twily. Spike's just hurt and angry. We colts don't talk about our feelings, Twily. It's easier for us to dismiss them, but that's stupid. You need to talk to him." She looked up at her brother.

"You really think so?" she asked. Shining Armor gave off a comforting smile.

"Trust me," he said, confidence in his voice. He genuinely believed it. Twilight still held doubts.

"But what if I talk to him and he still pushes me away?"

"He won't," Shining Armor continued. "He won't admit it, but he still loves you. We're his family, Twily. Family is forever."

"He said I wasn't his real family," she whimpered. He gently petted her mane.

"He didn't mean that," he comforted. "Spike's just upset. He just needs to talk to you. Me and Cadance talked to him, but he needs to hear you." Twilight embraced him, holding him tight.

"Thanks, BBBFF," she said with a yawn.

"Anytime, LSBFF," he replied, ruffling her mane. The sun had set, leaving all of Ponyville in darkness. Twilight yawned once more. "Get to bed, little sis."

"Will you spend the night?" she asked. "You can take the spare bed."

"I'd love to." The two walked up the steps to their beds. Shining Armor went into the guest bedroom opposite of Twilight's room. "Goodnight, Twily. I love you with all my heart." She returned the smile he was giving her.

"Goodnight, big brother. I love you just as much." Twilight turned off the lights and climbed into her bed. She wrapped herself in the blankets and sat her head on the pillow. Spike's empty bed was sitting right in front of her. The unicorn placed a single hoof in the empty space he used to sleep in. It felt so cold. She didn't even try to stop the tears this time.

* * *

An abrupt knock on the door interrupted breakfast. Twilight got up for the door while Shining Armor still ate his pancakes. The door swung upon, and Twilight was greeted with a nasty surprise. Standing before her was a baby blue unicorn with a purple cape and a wizard's hat. Somepony she knew all too well.

"You!" she uttered. The unicorn gave her a mocking smirk.

"Yes, the Great and Powerful Trixie has returned to grace your little town of Ponyville once more," she boasted.

"What are you doing here?" Shining Armor looked over his sister's shoulder from his seat in the kitchen to see what was going on. Trixie removed a scroll from her satchel and unfolded it using her magic.

"Under orders from my esteemed leader, the Great and Powerful High Thane Tigermoth, I am here to retrieve the Great and Powerful General Shining Armor ASAP." Twilight couldn't believe her ears.

"WHAT?" she shouted, rocking the timbers of the house once more. She looked back towards her brother, who gave her a nervous smile.

"Um, I may have forgotten to mention that Tigermoth made Trixie leader of Equestria's magic guild."

"HE DID WHAT?" The house nearly collapsed in on itself from her yelling. Trixie cleared her throat, getting Twilight's attention.

"You may refer to me as the Great and Powerful Arch-Magister Trixie," she said, her tone overly boisterous as usual. Twilight sighed. After relieving her of the Alicorn Amulet, she thought that Trixie would reform and become a better pony. Instead, Twilight found herself confronted by disappointment. "Great and Powerful General Shining Armor? If you please."

"Does she really have to say "Great and Powerful" everything?" Twilight asked. Shining Armor shrugged, not understanding it himself. Reluctantly, he trotted to Trixie's side. He was met with an unexpected surprise when she snuggled close to him and wrapped her forearm around his.

"Better stay close, sweet prince," she said with a flutter of her eyelashes. "I can only teleport you if you hold on tight." Shining Armor hid an embarrassed and uncomfortable wince from her. Twilight shuddered at the thought of Trixie with her brother. With a blinding flash of light, the two unicorns disappeared.

* * *

Shining Armor, with Trixie following him rather closely, entered the cabinet chambers to find Tigermoth standing over a table with a large map unfolded and dozens of papers and notes scattered everywhere. Spike was sitting beside him and taking notes for posterity. Shining walked over to his commander-in-chief's side.

"Good to see you, son," Tigermoth said. "You did good, Trixie."

"Was there ever any doubt?" she said, rubbing her hoof on her chest in confidence. Tigermoth gave no sort of formal reply but merely snorted.

"What's this all about, sir?" Shining Armor asked. The High Thane pointed a talon to a spot on the Equestrian map. It was a section of the Everfree Forest, a few miles away from Canterlot. Covering a part of the map was a paper with an etching of Discord from the stained glass window.

"We've found them."


	16. Planting the Seeds

Tigermoth paced back and forth in front of the table, his eyes blazing bright as his thoughts spun in his head.

"Sir, are you absolutely sure?" Shining Armor asked.

"No doubt in my mind," Tigermoth replied. "A tornado with a face was spotted spiraling out near the Everfree Forest by some travelers coming to Canterlot. This can only be the work of Discord and his cult."

"Could it be a unicorn practicing magic?" his trusted general asked.

"Impossible," the High Thane stated. "Such magics are too advanced for ordinary unicorns. Only way to even come close to such an attempt is through the Alicorn Amulet, and that wretched item was locked away for good." Tigermoth reviewed the notes Spike had written, consulting their information. "It's them, alright." Shining Armor still remained a tad skeptical, but Tigermoth's evidence was irrefutable. Without the Alicorn Amulet, the only other explanation for such powerful magics would be either one of the princesses or the work of Queen Chrysalis or King Sombra. The white stallion shuddered at the thought of their returns.

"What do we do?" he asked. Tigermoth glanced over to Spike and made a swiping motion with his claw. The dragon put down his quill and paper and listened.

"I want you and Spike to go and confront this threat," he stated. "See this cult wiped from the face of Equestria." Spike was surprised by what he just heard.

"Me, sir?" he asked. Tigermoth nodded.

"You've excelled in your sword training, son," he complimented. "You've made progress, but you're still a novice in the art. If you were any other soldier, I would keep you for training for a couple more months. However, I want to try something different this time around. A field test." Spike didn't seem to understand. "You'll be working alongside Shining Armor here. He'll help you hone your abilities and become a better fighter. When you two find the location, I want you, Shining Armor, to use your magic to send a signal for our forces to go to." Spike and Shining Armor exchanged glances. The dragon looked forward to fighting alongside him. Shining Armor, however, was a little worried for his buddy's safety. "Dismissed, Shining Armor. I need to discuss some things with Spike here. Also, take Trixie with you." The general nodded and strode out the door. Trixie had been propped up against the wall waiting in silence. She followed the stallion out, keeping a particularly watchful eye on his flank as he passed her.

"What did you want to talk to me about, sir?" Spike asked. Tigermoth looked him over carefully, his eyes seeming to stare right through him.

"Are you prepared for this, son?" Spike struggled to give him an answer. He wasn't quite sure himself.

"I don't know," he replied. "I've been training, but I'm still not sure how well I'll do." The High Thane placed his talon softly on the dragon's shoulder.

"When you fight your enemy, keep focused on that power that burns within you." Spike's eyes widened, remembering that horrible display with Luna.

"P-power?"

"We all have a power that burns within us, son," he explained. "It's our fighting spirit." Spike sighed silently with relief. Perhaps the hippogriff didn't actually know…

"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked.

"Deep inside us all, our fighting spirit rests. It just needs to be awakened. Tell me, son. What stirs inside you?" The purple and green dragon thought this over for a while.

"Well…. it's my desire to protect people." Tigermoth nodded but said nothing, indicating for him to continue. Spike thought some more. "And….. my anger?" A satisfied smile creased the High Thane's beak.

"And your sorrow," he added. "When you go into battle, think of all these. What makes you angry. What makes you hurt. Bring all your anger and sadness to the surface, and let it strengthen your sword arm. Do not let your anger cloud your mind, though. Don't let your emotions get the better of you. A soldier must always be in control." Spike let the words spin in his head. Tigermoth talked to him like an adult, not belittling him like Twilight and the others did. He was looked upon as an equal. The words and Tigermoth's respect gave him newfound strength and confidence. He could prove to Twilight that he was strong. That he was independent and didn't need anypony. Tigermoth could sense the courage flowing from him, feeling the dragon's muscles relax. "Grab your sword and shield. Make Equestria proud. Make yourself proud."

"Yes sir," the dragon said with a salute and ran out the door. Tigermoth returned to his table, lost in his thoughts. Spike was becoming more and more like the warrior he needed. With his newfound confidence and growing combat skills mixed with whatever darkness boiled within him on that night, the High Thane knew that Equestria could be rid of Discord and his ilk once and for all. But all that would have to wait. Tigermoth reached into a satchel by his hooves and removed a file from inside it. The file was a brilliant yellow color, much brighter than the other ones. It was much newer. The hippogriff opened it up and spread its contents across the table. Dozens of letters and reports now sat in front of him. He paid them no heed and merely continued to stare at the picture of Twilight Sparkle sitting before him.

* * *

Spike and Shining Armor traversed along the edge of the Everfree Forest. The High Thane's map seemed to indicate it was somewhere around this region.

"Should we just go in?" Spike asked.

"I'd rather know exactly where we should go instead of just taking a chance through any entrance into the forest and just meandering around lost," Shining Armor stated.

"But we may have a better chance of stumbling onto them," the dragon mentioned.

"Perhaps, but I don't want to take any chances. We do this by the book."

"You think they have a book on these things?"

"Twily would know." Shining Armor laughed a little. Spike merely let out a small snort of hot air from his nose in recognition and said nothing. "Look, I know you and Twily had a pretty big spat, and you really need to talk to her-"

"Shining Armor, please," Spike interrupted. "I know she's your sister and you two look out for each other, but I don't want to talk to her. I'd rather be out here fighting than listening to her go on about things like how my crush with Rarity is stupid or that I need to stop sleeping so much when I do all the hard work."

"She never said your crush was stupid," Shining Armor said.

"It was implied." The stallion shook his head.

"Now, you're just being silly," he said with a stern look.

"Look, can we just go and bust these guys?" Spike asked. "I just want to impress Lord Tigermoth and prove that I can take care of myself." Shining Armor sighed. Twily had said that Spike was just as stubborn as Applejack sometimes.

"Fine," he said. "But only if you promise to talk to Twily when we get back." Now, it was Spike's turn to sigh. He was quiet for a bit, thinking it all over.

"I'll think about it," he said softly. "Okay?" Shining Armor patted him on his scaly back.

"That'll have to do," he said warmly. He pointed a hoof at a small grassy patch by the trees. "This is about where it was spotted. Now, let's go and bring this cult down."

"Right behind you." Spike followed Shining Armor into the forest. The dragon drew his sword and shield, hugging his shield tightly and firmly grasping his sword. Shining Armor narrowed his eyes, trying to stare through the shadows cast over from the trees. They wandered into a large patch of dark green ferns. The ferns had grown incredibly tall, towering over the both of them. Spike held his shield in front of his body, his eyes peering over the edge of it. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly, he emerged from the fern patch but found himself to be alone. "Shining Armor? Hello? Anybody here?"

"Nopony here but us chickens," a voice replied with a slight rasp. Spike turned to see a diamond dog lounging on a log. He glared at the dog and pointed his sword at him.

"What are you doing here?" he huffed. "I thought you would still be hiding in your mines." The diamond dog did not seem to understand. He snapped his fingers suddenly.

"Oh, you mean those OTHER diamond dogs," he said with a friendly yet menacing tone to his voice. "The ones that live down by the gem quarries near the pony place. Mindless fools. My kind here in the Everfree Forest live outside such rudimentary lifestyles. Of course, some give into their desires and plunder gems from its tunnels. They are weak, bound by their lust for the useless treasures."

"Useless?" Spike yelled. "I'll have you know those gems are delicious, thank you.!" The diamond dog ran his pawed fingers over the bridge of his nose.

"That's right," he said flatly. "You dragons love to eat gems."

"How did you know I'm a dragon?" The diamond dog raised an eyebrow.

"You're certainly not a chicken, that's for sure," he answered. Spike felt dumb now. He guessed it did seem obvious he was a dragon. "Although, you don't seem to have your wings yet. Most curious."

"They haven't grown them yet," Spike admitted, embarrassed on the subject. He was beginning to reach his teenage years now, but he seemed to be a late bloomer. "But they will soon!"

"I'm sure," the diamond dog said, a slight mocking tone to his voice. "Now, let me ask the question that I've been really curious to know. Who are you?"

"I'm Spike," the dragon answered. "I live-well, used to-in Ponyville."

"Ah, the pony place," the diamond dog said. "A dragon living amongst ponies. How odd."

"Well, what's your name?" The diamond dog jumped down from the log and landed on his feet in front of Spike.

"I am Diamat," he said with a bow. "My pack and I live here in the forest, away from the influences of ponyfolk and other meddling creatures." Diamat adjusted his robe and scratched at an itch on his back. His tail wagged when he finally got it. "You no longer live in Ponyville, you said. So you have come to live here in the forest then."

"No sir," Spike replied. "Just….. exploring." Spike thought Diamat looked a little fishy. Well, doggy. Shifty, then. He wasn't sure he could be trusted.

"All by yourself?"

"I have a friend," the dragon answered. "We're out here exploring the forest." Diamat hid a smirk. He sensed that the dragon was not telling the whole truth but did not care.

"You know, the ponyfolk say the forest is dangerous and should be avoided," the diamond dog told him.

"I'm not afraid," Spike said, puffing out his chest. "The ponies may not be, but I'm brave. I'm here to prove that I'm not afraid." Diamat laughed.

"Prove to them or yourself?" he said, standing on his hand with his other limbs pointed out. Spike gulped down a giggle. It was a funny sight to see Diamat doing this.

"Spike?" Shining Armor called. Spike turned to see the stallion emerge from the ferns only to turn back and see that Diamat was gone. "Who were you talking to?"

"He just left," Spike answered. The two of them looked around.

"Maybe he knows about what happened out here. Where'd he go?" Spike shrugged. He looked at the log Diamat was sitting on for a while before walking over to it and climbing over it. Behind the log was a path of flattered grasses with large dark shadows cast over it.

"Maybe he went here?" Spike asked nervously.

"Maybe," Shining Armor said. "Let's go." Spike suddenly did not seem as brave as he made himself out to be when talking to the diamond dog. That pathway seemed very dark. But he couldn't back out now. He had come this far and wouldn't give up. He sucked in some air and puffed his chest out, following Shining Armor down the path. The path stretched on for several minutes, and they saw not a trace of Diamat, Discord, or any sort of cult. Their meandering continued until a light pierced their eyes. The two ran towards it, the light growing brighter and brighter. They stepped past some trees and found themselves back outside. The sun was shining, and the sky was its normal brilliant blue. Spike and Shining Armor found themselves standing on a crag overlooking an opening in the forest. What surprised them more, however, is a small village inside of it. The entire village was populated with diamond dogs. What caught both their eyes were the tapestries hanging on some of the buildings. They were red with a jagged oval in the middle. The oval surrounded a black image of Discord, similar in design to the one from the stained glass windows. "This is them. It has to be." Shining Armor firmly shut his eyes and focused upon the spell he began to cast. With a brilliant burst of light, a beam erupted from his horn and flew high into the sky, exploding like a firework when it flew high enough. The diamond dog villagers below gazed up at is in confusion and wonder.

* * *

Diamat and Discord were captivated by the display in the sky. Even from the secluded and hidden crag overlooking the village, Diamat could still see all.

"Your doing, master?" he asked. Discord shook his head. When it faded, they returned to their previous conversation.

"My Lord, your magic is being wasted," the diamond dog shaman pleaded. "Why allow those paltry ponies to control you? YOU can control THEM." Discord was lying on his back as he floated through the air. Diamat had been talking with him for a while now, going on over and over about this prophecy. It was really starting to tire the draconequus, hearing his ranting and raving over their "moment of glory".

"I may not like it, but I made a promise to Fluttershy that I would behave myself," the spirit of chaos stated. "I may have never had a friend in my life, but I know that friends are honest to each other and keep their promises. Now that I've made one, I intend to keep my promise." Diamat grumbled under his breath, running his sweaty palm over his face in exasperation.

"Lord of Chaos, sire, can you not see that this Fluttershy is manipulating you?" With each conversation the two had, Diamat grew more and more disheartened. His master held no desire to spread chaos and destruction or dominate the minds of lesser beings. Perhaps his master had forgotten himself in his thousand years of imprisonment, or perhaps he had grown soft. Either one displeased the shaman greatly. Discord seemed just as displeased. He gave the diamond dog an angry glare.

"Fluttershy would never do such a thing," he scoffed. "She's my friend. I'm not using my magic for chaos anymore." Diamat was reaching his wit's end.

"You promised us, master!" he barked. "It's in the prophecy!"

"There never was a prophecy!" Discord confessed. Diamat grew silent. "I never promised your people anything. A long time ago, when I had just become what I am, I told a small pack of diamond dogs I would help them rule Equestria if they helped me. Well, I lied. I never had any plans on helping them. How could a ragtag team of diamond dogs know anything about ruling a kingdom, even one thrown into chaos? And, I was also greedy. Didn't want to share. Before I ever told them, Celestia and Luna imprisoned me in stone. It seems your cult waited on me for naught." The shaman could form no words. Had they been waiting all this time for nothing? "I'm sorry, but things have changed. I'm sorry I lied to your people, but I'm a different draconequus now. I help people with my magic now, not hurt them." A small rush of air came from Diamat's nostrils. He could not believe his floppy ears.

"You will honor your word to my ancestors," he said sternly. Discord returned the nasty look he was being given. "By all the power in my being, I am ORDERING YOU TO DO OUR BIDDING, OR I'LL"

"You'll what?" Discord asked mockingly. "I'm the spirit of chaos and disharmony. You can't even practice magic! I've been nice, but I'm getting tired of you and your attitude. Simply because you don't have any friends and are an unhappy old grump does not mean you get to use me to ruin other ponies' lives. I'm not going to say it again, so listen up. I. Am. Done. With. Chaos!" Their argument was interrupted by the sound of wood being crushed. Diamat looked down to see his village being ransacked by pony guards from the large castle to the east. The buildings were being torn down and ransacked, and the diamond dogs were being cuffed, collared, and locked inside chariots. Diamat turned back to Discord and pointed at the village.

"You led them to us!"

"I did no such thing! Not on purpose, anyway. They're after me, too! Why would I lead them to me?"

"Go!" he snarled. "Save them!"

"No," Discord stated. "Since you're so "powerful", YOU can go save them." With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared with a bright flash. Diamat cursed his former master's weakness. The diamond dog turned back to observe his village. Most of the buildings were in complete shambles, and every diamond dog in the village had been secured. He watched all the ponies wandering around, hatred burning in his eyes. His focus then shifted to the dragon Spike and the unicorn beside him. It all began to make sense to him. Discord had given them away with his display, and now Spike and the guardsponies had come to wipe them away. Diamat would make no plans to rescue his fellow diamond dogs. They meant nothing to him, merely means to an end. In truth, he really only desired Discord's power rather than his allegiance. Diamat grinned to himself as he stared at the enchanted staff whittled from the sapling Discord inadvertently enchanted. It held much power but not nearly as much as Discord held at his fingertips. The shaman was not sure how and why the sapling had been enchanted but did not question it. He held a portion of Discord's power at his pawtips.

"Perhaps, there may be more," he mused to himself. With a raspy cackle, he disappeared deep into the Everfree Forest. His cackle echoed through the timbers. His plan was now coming to fruition. If Discord would not grant him his powers, he would take them and throw Equestria into chaos on his own terms. One way or another.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted the girls' lunch.

"Expectin' somepony, Rarity?" Applejack asked.

"Nopony I know," she said. The sign on the boutique read "CLOSED". It must have been urgent. She cantered over to the door and was greeted by the sight of High Thane Tigermoth, Princess Celestia, and several armed guardsponies. "Why, m'lord!" Rarity bowed respectfully. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Twilight Sparkle," Tigermoth stated. "Step forward." The others looked over to her, and she was just as confused as they were.

"You invited HIM?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I thought Celestia said that he didn't like parties," Pinkie Pie said.

"Well, maybe he changed his mind," Fluttershy said softly. Rarity stepped aside, making space for Twilight.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Tigermoth held a bitter expression while Celestia's was one of sorrow.

"Thought you could hide forever, princess?" Gasps rang out through Rarity's boutique. Twilight's eyes widened with shock.

He knew.


	17. Return Trip

Twilight sighed and knew she was cornered. It had been hidden so well. Using all of her concentration, the unicorn's horn shone with a magical brilliance that enveloped her entire body. It faded away as quickly as it arrived, and a large pair of purple feathered wings stood out from her body. In a move that completely stunned all of them, Tigermoth bowed before her. They were all rendered speechless by such a display.

"Another princess," he said as he rose. He just stood there looking at her wings. "And here I thought alicorns were born, not made. Hmph. Magic is strange, indeed." Twilight looked over at Celestia, who still retained her sorrowful look.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight," she said softly. "I tried to keep it hidden, but he is very resourceful."

"This is twice you've kept important secrets from me, Celestia," Tigermoth said scornfully aside to her. "If you were a better leader, you'd have kept this secret under wraps better. However, since you have brought a fresh new mind into the fold of the royal cabinet, I will be busy training her and unable to deal with you. Consider yourself fortunate that you are getting away with a scolding." Celestia nodded and curtly apologized. A week before Tigermoth would return to the city, Celestia had summoned Twilight Sparkle and taught her a spell that could hide and reveal her true alicorn form. Twilight didn't understand why then and still didn't now. Yet, she still let out a silent sigh of relief. From the way Tigermoth talked about the subject of secret keeping, it seemed that he didn't know about Shining Armor's plan with the buffalo. This was a silent victory for them, but it also put Celestia at risk. Tigermoth was very displeased at her hiding Princess Twilight from them. If he ever caught wind of Shining Armor's involvement….

"Why have you come, sir?" she finally spoke after sitting in silence for so long. The hippogriff looked back to her, his expression still stern but not nearly as stern as when he looked at Celestia.

"You're a princess now, and by royal edict, you are to return to Canterlot and take your place among my royal cabinet. You'll be trained in proper etiquette and read up on royal policies." Twilight and the others could scarcely believe what she was hearing. First, he wanted nothing to do with her. Now, she was slated to be his next VIP?

"But Princess Celestia said that there are no books on being a princess," Twilight said.

"Bein' a princess ain't all about fru fru dresses and glass slippers," Tigermoth scoffed. Rarity steamed in silence over the mention of that term. "You'll need to learn political and economic policies. I will personally oversee your training." A hopeful smile found its way onto the alicorn's face. With Tigermoth putting her into his cabinet and personally training her, she could help Equestria even more now.

"This is great!" she said cheerfully.

"However, there is a catch," he said. The smile on Twilight's face faded, now replaced with a sense of dread. Whatever he was about to say, she had a terrible feeling it would not be good. "As a princess, you must give up your old life and embrace this new one. That means you must leave behind Ponyville and your friends. For good." She was wrong. She more than just dreaded it. Twilight turned to look at her friends and saw they held the same hurt expressions as she did. The alicorn could barely find the words.

"You mean…. I can't be friends with them anymore?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"Not necessarily," Tigermoth said. "You just cannot associate outside of official sanctioned business."

"But, my lord, surely that seems a little-" Celestia was cut off by a burning glare from Tigermoth.

"This cannot be easy for you," he continued, his tone a little softer. "Your friends have gone into the line of duty many times over, and I will not forget that. With time, they may be eligible to become your advisors."

"When will that be?"

"Who's to say?" Twilight felt glad in knowing that there was a chance she could be with her friends again, but the uncertainty of Lord Tigermoth's response still kept her hopes low. A thought then occurred to her.

"Does every princess get advisors?" she asked. The other five saw the wheels in her head turning and smiled to each other.

"Of course," Tigermoth answered. "All royal cabinet members do."

"Then that makes us Princess Celestia's advisors."

"I decide whom the princess takes on as advisors," Tigermoth explained. "Due to her disorderly conduct, her advisors have been limited to merely Luna and Mi Amore Cadenza." Twilight would not be dissuaded so easily. The wheels continued to turn in her head as she considered any loopholes the High Thane let slip.

"Well, we're technically also advisors to Luna," Twilight stated proudly. The other five let out silent cheers.

"A royal cabinet member cannot have the same royal advisors as another of the royal cabinet. This is to prevent coups." Twilight choked down the urge to growl in frustration and merely let it fester in her throat. She wasn't giving up just yet.

"Well, what about Cadance?" she asked.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is in charge of the Crystal Empire, which is actually its own independent region but is allied alliance with our own Equestria. As such, your status as her advisors is only valid within the Crystal Empire."

"Oh, he's good," Rainbow Dash whispered. Twilight sighed, finally giving in to defeat. Tigermoth chuckled softly.

"You definitely went out of your way to go through all the potential loopholes, Princess," he said, his tone warm and soft for a change. "You'll make a great addition to this royal cabinet." Although Twilight felt flattered by his words, a great sadness began to wash over her. She would have to leave behind her friends and wasn't sure when she'd see them again. "Pack your things, Princess. We're leaving." Twilight nodded and solemnly turned to her friends, who looked just as down as she did. Her horn glowed as she channeled her magic to gather the items she would take. A small briefcase floated beside her, containing photos of all of her wonderful memories in Ponyville. Owlowiscious sat in a cage beside her. Celestia floated her luggage into the carriage. "We'll arrange for guardsponies to gather the rest of these things later." Twilight's friends all gathered around her, exchanging hugs and goodbyes.

"Don't worry about a thing, Twilight," Applejack comforted. "Y'all just remember that we'll come and visit yah up in Canterlot. It ain't that far off."

"Don't forget about us, please," Fluttershy whimpered.

"Of course not," Twilight said with a soft smile.

"We'll take care of the library while you're gone, dear," Rarity said. "Just make sure to take care of yourself up there." Tigermoth was clacking his claws on the wooden floor impatiently. Twilight gave her friends one last hug before following Tigermoth and Celestia into the carriage. The carriage wheeled away, and Twilight watched her friends grow smaller and smaller until she could no longer see them. She placed a hoof upon the glass and let the tears drift slowly down.

* * *

The trip to Canterlot had been a very silent one. Nopony had said a word to one another. Twilight stared out the window in silence the entire time, her eyes still moist. Celestia sat in sorrow, wishing she could do anything to comfort her friend. Tigermoth paid neither of them any heed, reviewing letters and reports from other areas around Equestria. As the carriage pulled into the city, a slight sniffle caught his attention. He glanced over at Twilight, who was drying her eyes with her wings. It surprised her to feel him place a warm and comforting talon upon her shoulder.

"I know this can't be easy for you, but I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't important," he told her. Twilight nodded slowly. "Equestria needs somepony like you. A mare of the ponyfolk."

"You said that my friends could become my advisors someday. When?"

"Depends on your royal performance report."

"Royal performance report?" she asked. She had never heard of such a thing.

"Every member of the cabinet is judged based on their performance," Tigermoth explained. "The more beneficial your decisions are for Equestria, the more power and accessability you have to royal resources. If you prove less than ideal to the Equestrian cause, you lose status and power. If you do well, you'll have more leeway in what you can do. If you hinder the kingdom, you basically become the equivalent of Prince Blueblood."

"Prince Blueblood?"

"No real power in the cabinet. More like a trophy than anything else."

"Not according to Rarity," Twilight muttered silently. Her gaze drifted back out the window, where she caught sight of Shining Armor and Spike walking along the outside of the castle. Her face lit up with joy at the sight of them. Shining Armor spotted her in the carriage and brought her to Spike's attention. He waved at her, and Twilight waved back. Spike merely looked at her. He had a genuine expression of surprise on his face, which quickly faded to bitterness. He turned and walked up the steps to enter the castle. Twilight's happiness faded quickly. Shining Armor winced, feeling incredibly awkward. He mouthed an apology and followed Spike up the steps. She slumped to the side of the carriage window, feeling empty again. A thought then occurred to her. "Lord Tigermoth, would I be able to talk to Spike?"

"That's entirely up to him," he answered. "You can formally request him to see you, but then you'd be making him talk to you. Spike is technically under my authority so I'd be in charge of his scheduling and free time. As for coming on his own time, I wouldn't be too sure."

"You can't just tell him to see me?"

"I can't make him be your friend again, Princess," he answered curtly.

"You know about what happened?" Tigermoth nodded slowly.

"Everything. I expected better treatment from you, Twilight Sparkle. I thought you were a better pony than that."

"I thought I was, too…." The tears began to fall again.

* * *

Tigermoth read the report Shining Armor and Spike had delivered to him. Twilight was busy studying the books and documents he had provided for her, giving him time for himself. A grin creased his black beak.

"Might I say that I am completely impressed with your work," he told them. Spike and Shining Armor gave off satisfied smiles.

"Spike's the one that helped us find it," Shining Armor said, patting his little dragon brother on the back.

"Yeah, well, you're the one that brought the guards here," he replied with a laugh.

"This was a team effort, you two," Tigermoth said. "You both did good out there. Spike, might I say that you demonstrated excellent crowd control out there."

"When those diamond dogs broke out of the carriage, you should've seen their faces when Spike shot a huge wall of flame at them!" Shining Armor exclaimed. "They locked themselves inside that carriage faster than we did."

"That'll teach them!" Tigermoth bellowed, slamming his balled up talon onto his desk. "Put the fear of dragon into them! Tell me, son. How did you manage that?"

"I thought about what you said, sir," Spike explained. "I harnessed my anger to breathe all that fire." Tigermoth let out a hearty laugh. Shining Armor did not find it all that funny.

"You're doing great," Tigermoth continued. "With this cult stomped out, all that remains is finding Discord and returning him to his stone prison. After that, we'll drop him somewhere out in the ocean, never to be seen again." Shining Armor and Spike hid their uncomfortable expressions. "Dismissed." The two saluted the High Thane and walked out of his room. They continued walking for a while until they were out of earshot of Tigermoth.

"Spike, maybe you should go talk to Twilight," Shining Armor suggested.

"I don't know," Spike replied.

"You said you'd do it back in the Everfree Forest."

"I said I'd THINK about it." Shining Armor sighed.

"What happened to you, little buddy? You never used to be like this. You never held grudges. You can't keep doing this to yourself and other ponies forever. Why won't you try? Why won't you just say something? Doesn't it hurt you to be like this?" Spike said nothing. His silence was deafening. "You're like a little brother to me, and I'll love you no matter what. But I wish I had the old Spike back…." Shining Armor walked off, leaving Spike to his thoughts.


	18. Sinister Shadows

The dark shadows of the gnarled trees hung over the forest floor like a shroud. This part of the Everfree Forest was deeper than most dared to traverse. Most, however, were not Diamat. The diamond dog found himself drawn to a faint manifestation of dark energy deep within the twisting nest of brambles and thorns. The energy he sensed was very dark and malicious. In fact, he would dare to claim it felt almost…. chaotic. Diamat had not had a chance to test out the chaos infused staff he held in his paws, but as his eyes scanned the openings in the brambles, he knew it would not be long.

Several blue eyes stared at the diamond dog as he continued down the shrouded path before him, using his gnarled wooden staff as a walking stick. His scent wafted through each of their nostrils. They sensed no love in his heart but only caught the taint of anger and hatred. It was a foul scourgeous scent, smelling of brimstone. What really intrigued them was the special dark power they sensed emanating from him. The changelings bared their teeth and snarled silently at Diamat, still continuing along his way. They continued to bide their time until they could trap the diamond dog and drain him of his energy. He was completely surrounded by them and incredibly outnumbered.

All of this was obvious to the diamond dog but bore no worry. He held chaos on his side, and chaos was the most unpredictable and untamable magic in existence. His red eyes narrowed as he scanned the patches of brambles and thorns around him. He came to a stop and leaned upon his staff, tapping his pawed fingers upon the wood. Several shrill screeches rang out, and the changelings burst out from the shadows. Their teeth were bared sharply at him, their soulless blue eyes staring at him with intense ferocity. Diamat did not bat even an eyelash at the display. The diamond dog merely pounded the end of his staff against the ground, ushering forth an intense burst of purple lightning that struck the changelings at mid-pounce. The creatures fell to the dusty ground and curled up, their bodies convulsing. Diamat's lip curled up into a sneer of contempt.

"Pitiful," he said quietly but audible enough for the changelings to hear. One hissed at him, and Diamat kicked him square in his snout. "I barely hold a sample of chaotic energy, and you are no match for it. And here I sought out a great power." A low feminine chuckle rang out from the shadows.

"Those were mere scouts, unfit for true combat," the voice said softly, a warped tinge detected within it. "If they were my most powerful warriors, I can assure you that your venture here would hold little gain." A tall and lanky black alicorn stepped from the shadows, her back adorned large insect wings and a gnarled blackened horn atop her head. A murky teal and ragged mane hung from her head and flank.

"Is that so?" Diamat asked with a contemptual snort escaping his snout. "I assume you must be Queen Chrysalis." She bowed in recognition of her title.

"You know of my power, then," she said, giving off a fanged smile.

"The Przwalski legends speak of the changelings and her immortal queen," Diamat said. "I, however, have learned to not hold such faith in fairy tales anymore." Chrysalis snorted, giving the diamond dog a flat look. "You may call me "Diamat", changeling."

"You act so bold for a stray mutt wandering into a thorn bush," she mocked. "Why do you come to this place?" Hundreds of changelings peered at Diamat from the shadows, their soulless blue stares meeting his piercing red eyes.

"I seek your aid," he said, giving a respectful bow. Chrysalis's snout scrunched up in confusion. With a wave of her holed hoof, the changelings backed into the shadows. She strode forward to meet the diamond dog.

"For what purpose?" she asked. Diamat let loose a low and slithering chuckle. The corner of his lip curled up into a slight smile, his teeth showing.

"The Przwalski legends tell of your fall from grace, changeling," he stated. Diamat held his pawed hands behind his back and walked back and forth before her. "Of your blood practices to become an alicorn. It was certainly a disastrous backfire, was it not?" He burst into a low chortle. Queen Chrysalis's eyes burned green with anger.

_How dare he speak to me like that!_

"And the people you once called "friends" cast you out into the brambles. You converted others to mirror your appearance while you forged others from pure dark magic." He chuckled. "Is it not funny how the ponyfolk talk a great deal of "love" and "tolerance" yet cast out what they do not understand? My people are forced to live as savages, scrounging for sparkly rocks in caves to find some sort of identity. Pathetic!" The changeling queen's eyes narrowed as she continued to watch him.

_What is he getting at?_

"We should not have to live in the shadows of those ponies, you and I." Queen Chrysalis finally began to grasp what he was saying.

"A revolution then?" she asked. "If you are as powerful as you proclaimed yourself to be, why not seek the aid of your master, the great Discord?"

"Ahh, so you know of my cult. Well, to answer your question, my former master has forgotten who he is. He has become indoctrinated under the sway of Princess Celestia and her subjects. He is of no use to me. His chaotic power, however, is. And it must be obtained, by any means necessary." His words floated around inside the queen's head. Discord may be reformed, but his chaotic magics were incredibly powerful and could be useful towards her plans for revenge.

"And how would you obtain his power?"

"Through an elaborate scheme," Diamat answered. "I will speak no more until I can verify your allegiance." Chrysalis scoffed at him, tossing her mane back over her shoulder.

"Hah!" she scoffed. "What makes you think I need the help of a mutt such as you to claim Equestria?" A smile creased her snout, one that Diamat returned.

"Well, why haven't you?" Her smile faded away as quick as it arrived, replaced by an angered scowl. "Unless you feel complacent enough to lie here within the shadows of the Everfree Forest. Surely one as powerful as you would not accept defeat so plainly."

"You're not as dumb as you appear," she stated.

"Heh."

"Perhaps I may help you, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"I want General Shining Armor," she stated. Her request seemed rather odd to the diamond dog.

"For what means?" he asked. Chrysalis giggled sinisterly.

"With my magics, I could disguise myself as his wife and fool him into believing I am the true princess. I could then feed off of his love for the rest of my life, ensuring my immortality and unwaning power forever. Plus, he's cute."

"Very well," Diamat said. "The general could be useful for my plans. Now, I trust we have a deal?" He extended his paw to her, and she placed her hoof within it. The two shook on it.

"The changelings shall be at your service, mongrel," she spoke. "Now, what is your plan?"

"To assure that Shining Armor shall be under our sway as well as to establish our foothold, we must retrieve his phylactery. More shall be revealed when it is in our grasp."

"Blood magic, then." Diamat nodded. "And how do you propose we enter Canterlot? Since my attempt for the throne, new magical wards were put in place to prevent my kind from infiltrating." Diamat let off a low and sinister chuckle.

"I have an inside colt," he said, foreboding giddiness dancing in his voice. A unicorn in black with a bird mask emerged from the shadows. "Isn't that right, Doctor Scalpel?" The unicorn lifted part of his black robe over his leg to reveal a cutie mark of a scalpel. He knelt before the two of them.

"Mein life for Mein Herr…."


	19. Dreams of Chaos: Trixie

Applause, cheers, and whistles rang through the air. Fireworks leapt from Trixie's horn and erupted through the starry sky, bathing Ponyville in a radiant light. The spotlight shined upon her as she dazzled the crowds with her magical expertise. The ponyfolk cheered her name, which rang in her ears with pride and triumph.

_It feels good to get the respect I deserve._

Trixie pranced up and down the stage in front of her adoring fans, taking it all in.

"For my next trick, I will take a request from the audience. Who has something worth the attention of the Great and Powerful Arch-Magister Trixie?"

"Can you make something disappear?" a raspy voice called out from the crowd. It sounded strange to Trixie. It did not sound ponylike at all. The voice did call from the crowd, but it also seemed to come from within her head. Her brow was furrowed in thought, but she quickly shook it off.

"Of course. Such a task is too easy for the Great and Powerful Arch-Magister Trixie. What would you have me make disappear?"

"How about yourself?" The crowd burst into loud mocking laughter. Trixie's pride shattered at being mocked so callously.

"H-how dare you! I'm the Great and Powerful-"

"More like the Weak and Pitiful Trixie!" that raspy voice called out again. The crowd's laughter only rose in volume. The unicorn's head was spinning in fear and confusion.

_It was all going so well. What did I do wrong?_

The laughter from the crowds continued and seemed as if it would never stop.

"Stop laughing at me!" Trixie shouted, tears beginning to form in her eyes. The crowd's laughter began to contort into a horrifyingly distorted laugh. The forms of the ponies blackened and swayed away in the swirling wind that had begun to rise. The night sky began to contort into a foreboding dark red and then began to darken. Everything around her had disappeared, leaving her stranded in a dark void as she cowered on the floor. The contorted laughter had disappeared, leaving only the sound of a low raspy cackle echoing out to her. From the dark void, a diamond dog in a ragged cloak stepped forward. His red orange eyes shined from beneath the hood, the shine complimented by his wicked bone white grin.

"How pathetic," the diamond dog spat with a snort and a laugh. "Despite your "great and powerful" magic, you're still a slave to your emotions and fears. You unicorns find yourselves to be so superior to everypony else due to your magics." He grimaced at the word "everypony".

"Wh-who are you?" Trixie asked, putting forth a false sense of courage in her voice.

"I am "the Great and Powerful Diamat", my little pony," the diamond dog said mockingly. "Oh, I've heard so much about you." Trixie rose and sat down, not able to feel anything solid under her. She tapped her hoof down but felt nothing. It was as though they were floating above nothing. The unicorn narrowed her eyes and stared out into the darkness around them but saw nothing.

"Where are we?"

"Within the confines of your subconscious," Diamat answered.

"My dreams?" Trixie asked. Diamat nodded. "But how did you get here? Only Princess Luna is capable of such magic."

"A magician never reveals his secrets, right?" Diamat asked. Trixie snorted at him, growing weary of his mocking of her. She stood up on all fours and cleared her throat, puffing out her chest and locking eyes with him in an authoritative manner.

"Your manipulation of my dreams will not be accepted," she barked. "I, the Great and Powerful Arch-Magister Trixie, order you to leave my dreams at once." Diamat let out a small and silent amused snort of air from his nostrils. The right side of his lips curled up into a faint smile.

"Eventually, but I call upon you a command," the diamond dog said.

"Nopony commands the Great and Powerful Arch-Magister Trixie!" she boasted. "Except for the High Thane, of course."

"It would be in your best interests to reconsider," Diamat said lowly, his tone sounding ominous but retaining a teasing tinge to it.

"Or what? This is my dream. You cannot harm me in my dream." The right side of Diamat's lip curled up into a full smile at these words. With a wink, he swung his right arm over his head and pointed two fingers at her, causing purple lightning to be ejected from them. The lightning struck the pony in the chest with a fiery sting, sending her staggering.

"Ow! That hurt!" she cried out. Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said. "Wait. That….. hurt." Fear gripped her once more. "How..?"

"With a bit of chaos, anything is possible," Diamat said, retaining his half smile.

"Chaos?" Trixie asked. "You mean Discord is behind this?" Diamat scoffed bitterly at that name.

"Of course not," he said, the right half of his lip curling up into a scowl. "He's too weak. I now wield the power of chaos. Now, are you prepared to listen to my offer now?" Trixie's snout wrinkled with frustration. This diamond dog was being so smug, and she couldn't any anything to retort.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. Diamat chuckled lowly to himself. He then started to pace back and forth in front of her. "Now. You will help Doctor Scalpel retrieve Shining Armor's phylactery as well as the Alicorn Amulet. Then head for the Crystal Empire. In exchange for your servitude, you will learn of powerful magics that will allow you to realize your dream of becoming the greatest magical practitioner in all of Equestria."

"And?"

"AND?" Diamat asked. "AND? And nothing! I am being generous, and you spit it back in my face? Well, fine, then. How about this, then? You do what I tell you, and I won't send you to oblivion." Trixie slammed her hoof down and stared sternly at him.

"Now you listen here!" she shouted. "I will not bow to a charlatan such as yourself! I am the Great and Powerful Trixie, and I fear nopony or dog! Despite your elaborate ruse, I am in control. Not you." Diamat lowered his eyes and shook his head condescendingly, letting out a small snort of air. He rubbed his furry fingers along his brow.

"Perhaps I misjudged you," he stated. "Very well. Proceed to oblivion." He made a sweeping motion with his hand, and Trixie then felt herself falling. The darkness around her rose to a burning orange and swirled around her. Strong and loud winds whirled around her. They roared so loudly that she could not even hear herself think. All that could be heard over it was Diamat's high pitched cackle. The unicorn looked below to behold a terrifying sight. A large bestial maw of rock and lava had opened up, threatening to swallow her whole. It let loose a terrifying roar. Her heart was pounding furiously.

_It's just a dream! It's just a dream! It's just a dream! It's just a dream! It's just a DREEEEEEAAAAAAMMMMMM!_

"NOOO!" she yelled. She shut her eyes, not able to look. "I accept your terms! I accept! YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The wind grew silent and ultimately disappeared. Trixie slowly opened her eyes to find Diamat standing before her, the black void around them returned. Although there was still nothing under her, she knew she wasn't falling anymore. Diamat gave off a victorious and cocky smile. Unbeknownst to her, she was never in any actual danger. It was all an elaborate parlor trick by the shaman.

"Excellent," he said. He walked up to her and placed two fingers on her horn. "Now sleep. You have much to do tomorrow." Trixie's vision faded as her eyes slammed shut and her body slackened. Diamat watched as her body fell into the void below them, into a dreamless sleep. It was all coming together.


	20. Like Old War Buddies

The streets of Canterlot buzzed with activity. Tigermoth watched it all from the window of the castle, his chair turned to face the city. A stiff drink was clutched in his talons as he tapped the rim of the glass with the tips of his claws. A knock at the door got his attention. He didn't bother to turn the chair around but instead peaked over his shoulder.

"You may enter," he said. The door creaked open, and Shining Armor stepped inside. A smile creased across the old hippogriff's face. "Always a pleasure to see you, son."

"Taking in the morning view?" his trusted general asked.

"Indeed," Tigermoth replied. "It's a lovely sight. One that I haven't seen in a long time. What can an old codger like me do for you, son?" Shining Armor stood at attention.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could give me some advice." The old hippogriff's wheezy laugh caught the stallion offguard.

"No need to be so formal with me, lad," he said. "When it's just you and me, you can afford to be casual. After all, we're like old war buddies." Shining Armor smiled and trotted to the High Thane's side to look out the window with him. "What's on your mind, son?"

"Well…" Shining Armor gathered his thoughts, unsure of how to approach this. "It's a personal matter. With my wife. You see, we both kinda wanna have a couple foals. Raise a family, but in these busy times, I'm not sure I can be around for her and the little ones. I want to be there for Cadance, but the kingdom needs me as well." Tigermoth took a sip from his drink and sat it on the desk behind him.

"Son, if you plan on raising a family, you have to be there for your little ones and wife," he said. "If you plan on starting a family, get out of the service while you still can. Military families aren't easy. For anyone."

"Did you have a family, sir?" Tigermoth was quiet for a while, not even tapping the rim of his glass. A great sense of uneasiness and apprehension were building up in Shining Armor. "Forgive me, sir. That was way out of line for me to ask a superior officer. It's none of my-"

"No, no, son," Tigermoth said in a low tone. "You're the only person I'd consider a friend, and you're allowed to know." The stallion sighed, relieved to know he had not overstepped his boundaries. "And yes. Once. Had a wife and a son. Ex-wife, now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Tigermoth said. "It's my fault. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a hard man to be agreeable with."

"Oh, come on, sir," Shining Armor said. The hippogriff let out a low chuckle.

"Now, don't you be coddlin' me, son," he said with a slight smile that faded as he continued talking. "I was a young buck when my kind came to Equestria. A strappin' young lad. " Natural born soldier", they said. Wife was a city gal that preferred the atmosphere of her native land. I spend most of my life in Equestria. The ponyfolk seem more like kin to me than actual hippogriffs did. Our marriage went well, at first. Our son brought much joy into our lives. As things on, though, the happiness just seemed to fade away. She wanted me to settle down and give up this life of travellin' and politics. As for me, I couldn't just leave the land I helped forge. We couldn't compromise, and that eventually led to the divorce. I felt so guilty for my son. He never once complained or spoke on the matter. Said he would support whatever choice we wanted as long as we were happy. He was more mature than we were about it."

"I can't imagine that was easy to deal with," Shining Armor said. He was unsure of what to say, but he hoped this was an appropriate response.

"Well, if anything, you'll learn from my mistakes. If things had turned out better, I might not have chosen immortality."

"What made you choose?" A hefty sigh escaped the old hippogriff's lungs.

"My son did," he said. "My son put me on a pedestal. Thought of me as some big war hero. Even joined the service to follow in my hoofsteps. He and his platoon were sent out deep into dragon country. The dragons had conscripted some diamond dogs into the ranks with the promise of jewels. These mutts were smart and were quick with bows. Met the platoon in an ambush. Son took an arrow to the knee. Minor injury, but he was brought back for treatment. The wound got infected and eventually got worse. Much worse. The nurses did all they could to treat him, but…." The High Thane grew quiet once more. "But he didn't walk out the tent."

"I'm so sorry, sir," Shining Armor said softly. Tigermoth rarely talked about his personal life. He could see why.

"Oh, it's not your fault, son," he said with a wave of his talons. "It's not your fault. It's not my fault. Not the ex-wife's fault. Not nobody's fault. No need to apologize. I'd give anything if things had turned out in his favor, but at the end of the day, it's just another unfortunate consequence of war."

"How did your ex-wife take it?"

"I wouldn't know," Tigermoth said. "Never got the chance to hear how she took it. The hippogriff governing body called back the populace, and they retreated back beyond the veil of the mountain mists. Left without an official declaration of recession. And just left the Canterlot Royal Family high and dry. I figured it would take me centuries to find where they'd gone. So for my service and loyalty to the throne, the royal family bestowed upon me their family's enchantment of immortality. That's when I started searchin'."

"How come you never found them?"

"Honestly, I had forgotten the way home," Tigermoth admitted. "You get to use to one land that you forget where you come from. Spent years searchin' for the motherland and never found it."

"You have a home now," Shining Armor said. "That's something, right?"

"I suppose it is," the High Thane said. "Tell me, son. Has your wife been bestowed immortality?"

"No, sir," the general answered.

"Good."

"Honestly, sir, I don't really see immortality as much of a gift," Shining Armor admitted.

"That would take two of us," Tigermoth replied. "It's not something given lightly. It comes with enormous responsibility, and not all are fit for the duty it calls. To have to leave so many behind while you're still fresh as a daisy is painful, at best."

"That's why my sister doesn't want it," the stallion said. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying so, I just want to tell you how proud I am of you."

"What do you mean, son?"

"You don't dwell on the things that went wrong for you and keep moving forward. You don't blame anypony for what happened in the past. You could've easily taken it all out on Spike for what the dragons had done, but you're smarter than that."

"Why would I do that? He's done nothin' to me."

"That's what I'm saying, sir," Shining Armor continued. "You're a good hippogriff, sir. Even if you or the others don't see it."

"I appreciate that, son," Tigermoth said, turning to smile at the stallion. "You're a good soldier, you know that? You live up to the Virtues of the Paragon set up by my kind. Wish I had platoons full of soldiers like you, son. Whatever you decide to do, be it retire and form a family or continue to serve under the throne, you'll have my support and respect."

"You don't know how much that means to me, sir."


End file.
